Breaking Point 2: Abattoir
by DekuLove
Summary: Uraraka thought she was the lone survivor of the death game, But she couldn't be more wrong. Every second counts as she races to save her classmates before its to late. As the games continue, how many times can class 1A be killed? How long till they finally reach their Breaking Point? Dark Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Breaking Point 2: Abattoir! If you haven't read Breaking Point then I highly suggest you read that first. So many people wanted a second part so here it is! Thank you all for all the love Breaking Point 1 got, its truly amazing thank you so so much! I hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

 **~DekuLove**

* * *

"Deku! Sorry im late!" Uraraka laughs, waving her arm in the air at the green haired boy sitting beside the fountain. They planned to meet up in the mall again today, In search of a birthday present for Iida. At the sight of her Izuku stood up smiling "Uraraka! Dont be sorry I just arrived here myself! It was hard to shake off my mom for a hour, you know how protective she is!" He laughs taking her hand in his as she reached him "Where do we go first?"

Uraraka held his hand tightly, even since their first trip to the mall together and the incident with Shigaraki they always hold hands in the mall. Plus one time they didnt a officer drug Izuku off to the lost child department, even though he kept trying to explain to them who he was and that he was a teenager. "Why dont we see if they have any of the english novels he likes to collect?" Izuku nods in agreement "Hes so close to collecting them all! Thanks for coming out with me today, it means a lot" He says slightly blushing, which causes her cheeks to heat up as well.

As they walk threw the mall, she notices everyone around them is staring at them not moving "Deku? Why is everyone just staring at us?" Izuku smiles "Why wouldn't they stare? Its not every day you see a murderer walking threw the mall!" She stops walking, staring at the back of his head as he was a step in front of her "W- What did you just say?..." He turns to face her, the healthy happy boy she was with just a second ago was now replaced by a extremely pale face, with a bullet whole threw his forehead causing blood to poor down his face. The same smile on his face that Izuku had as he died on his face. The same dead face she had stare at her for a week in that room. "You know what I said, Why did you do it?"

She let go of his hand fast, sweat poring down her face. She shook her head fast tears filling her eyes "N- no thats not- I didnt have a choice!" Suddenly she was surrounded by all her old friend, all of their dead faces burned into her dead. Izuku takes a step closer to her "Why did you kill me Uraraka? Why did you pull that trigger?"

She tries to back away when suddenly a wall hits her back. She looks around to see that shes once again in that dreadful room. All the lights were pointing to the table, bodies of her friends now stood around it behind the chairs they took their last breaths in. She slowly made her way towards the table to see what the light was shinning on. In the middle of the table was the silver gun that haunts her dreams. She wraps her arms around herself, finding the chain still tightly wrapped against her chest holding her down on her chair. She looks at her hands seeing them covered in blood, shaking her head she begins to scream "N- No! No the game is over! This cant be real! No! No!" Her friends screams as they die were echoing threw out the room, Izuku's head suddenly comes into view right beside her head. He leans in and whispers in her ear. The entire room growing silent to make the whisper sound louder then a scream.

"Why did you kill us?"

* * *

Uraraka shot up from her hospital bed in a panic, completely soaked in sweat. She looked around her room realizing it was another nightmare. She falls back onto her bed and lays her arm across her eyes as tears escaped them. Ever since she was rescued from that round table of death a month ago, any time she would close her eyes she would have the same theme of nightmares which always ended with her waking up screaming and crying. Normally she wouldn't try to hide the tears, but this time she wasnt alone.

"Bad one again?" Aizawa asks, never looking up from the papers he was doing. It took a lot of paperwork to retire from being a hero, and retiring from being a teacher added more paper works to it. When the school heard the news he was retiring, they were sad but understood. If it wasnt the bullet to the brain that took him out loosing his students would of did it for sure. Aizawa cared more then a teacher should for his class 1A this year, they all became a family. The school new he felt responsible, after all it was Aizawa taking them to the water park not the school.

It was the media who blew it out of proportion, claiming he was abandoning the other students in the school and that he was running away. Aizawa never let it bother him, until he heard the media claim he was letting the three villains that killed his students get away with it, and that he was working with the villains and he planned it all from the start. Uraraka watched on her TV Aizawa completely loose it on the media.

When they were finally done getting chewed out by the injured man, and the police had to be called to force Aizawa off some of them, they asked what he planned to do now that he wasnt a teacher nor hero. Without hesitation he answered them with "I cant speak for ten years in the future, but for now im going to be there for my student and friend who both are still in the hospital, like I should be. Once im out im going to bring justice for my other students" Ever since that day the media stayed away from him and he spent the rest of his recovery that he could with Uraraka.

She wiped the tears off her face and calmed herself down, forcing herself to sit up on the bed "How long have you been here?" he shrugs, never looking up from his papers "Long enough I suppose, ready for our walk?" Every day since Aizawa was aloud in a wheelchair again he has been going out for walks with Uraraka. She nods and stands up, stretching "Mind if I take a shower first?" She asks, which Aizawa never looks up "looks like you already did" She snorts, grabbing a pair of clean cloths from the bag her parents brought her.

Its been over month since she entered the hospital, the first three weeks being hell. She couldn't find the energy to eat or get out of bed. Her nightmares would cause her to thrash out in her sleep, injuring herself worse. During the bus accident she broke her left leg, her left knee shattered. Her whole back was one huge burn from a part of the bus falling against her while they rolled. They think the same sheet of metal is what stabbed into her side causing a giant gash that needed stitches. The doctors figured the blood loss and pain from the injuries were the cause of why she was unconscious when they found her. Not to mention she had broken ribs from fighting against the chains. No one could tell she was injured on the video, or any of the students for that matter since the villains cleaned the blood off their wounds.

The worst injuries she got was all mentally. The nightmares were only small compared to the panic attacks she got by being alone. When Aizawa found out she ripped her stitches out in her side after she had a sever panic attack in her room after visiting hours, he spends as much time with her as possible. He would go to his room for his check ups then right back to Uraraka's side. He would even stay with her every night until she fell asleep, and was always there when she woke up in the morning.

Her shower was quick, like usual. A nurse always stands near just in case something were to happen to her. The first time she got to shower she slipped from not being use to walking and once again ripped her stitches. Its only been two weeks since shes been aloud to walk, and pushing Aizawa around is better then using crutches or a walker. Drying herself off after the nurse left she sees her reflection in the mirror. Her hair has grown out of the light bob she always had and now rested down on her shoulders. Her cheeks were still pink, but were no longer round. Not eating for four weeks really takes a tole on the body, She had already not eaten while in the custody of the villains, then not eating properly in the hospital took away any meat she had on her body. She was regaining it all back slowly, but it will take a long time before she would be completely healthy again.

The nurse had changed her bandages for her and checked her very itchy knee brace before she left. Coming out of the bathroom she smiles at her teacher who is waiting in the doorway for her "Sorry if I took to long" She begins to push him down the hallway towards the elevator, he just shakes his head and yawns "Its ok, It let me finish all my paper work. I am officially no longer a hero nor a teacher of UA" She felt sad for him, he was an amazing teacher and hero. It was sad to see him have to give up two things he loved. But she understood far to well what he was feeling. Once in the elevator, she grew enough courage to let the man know her plan.

"Im quitting school, Im going to be moving back in with my parents and work for my dads construction company" Aizawa tensed in his wheelchair but said nothing. Soon the door opened and they were outside walking down the usual path. After what felt like forever he finally spoke "Is quitting what you truly want to do? Im sure the school will be more then happy to put you in class 1B. And the students in that class would welcome you with open arms. Three of the students from that class are the main reason we found you" Uraraka looks to the sky and smiles lightly, never stopping her walking "I've thought a lot about it, and I dont think I could ever be stable enough to become a hero any agency will want. And I promised Deku I would live my life for the both of us and Iida, and thats what I plan to do. Ill take care of his mother and live my life to the fullest" Aizawa smiled his normal light smile "Just checking if thats what you wanted and not your parents".

She nods and stops in front of a familiar flower shop "Be right back!" She runs inside leaving him alone outside. The store inside is very small and narrow, when they first tried to push his wheelchair in then ended up breaking a very expensive vase. Aizawa just billed it to the school under All Mights name, which was funny to see the number one hero get the call from the principle and try and explain he had no idea where the bill came from. Outside the shop has many flowers and decorations for him to keep amused by anyways, so Uraraka wasnt to worried about him.

The woman at the till smiles and waves to the young girl, running to the back to get her usual "Twenty red roses as always Uraraka?" She smiles and nods handing her the money "You know sweetie we do sell many other types of flowers! Perhaps they would like a different kind one day instead of the same every single day?" She kindly asks handing Uraraka her roses. She simply shakes her head and looks at the roses "One day I may change it, but for now ill stick with the flower that means love" the woman behind the till nods and leans upwards, looking outside the front windows "I see Aizawa is still in his chair, when does he get out of it?" Uraraka turns to the man in question "Later today if the doctor approves. Were both suppose to be released today from the hospital!" The worker gasps and claps her hands "Congrats to both of you! Please, let me get you both a present!" Before Uraraka even had a chance to decline the woman was gone from sight into the back yet again.

The woman came out with her arms full of flowers and other gifts. She places the objects on the counter "Close your eyes!" Uraraka closes her eyes, her firsts clench close her side in habit. She knew this woman wouldn't hurt her, however after going threw what she did its been hard to face the dark. She felt something touch her head and flinched. The woman apologized when she realized how scared she was "Ok open them!"

Uraraka opened her eyes to be face to face with herself, the woman holding a mirror up. She couldn't stop the giant smile from hitting her face as she touches the new flower crown on her head. It was beautiful, with the perfect flower combination and colors. Uraraka looked around the mirror at the woman "A- are you sure you want me to have this?" the woman nods "It looks stunning on you sweetie! The pink really matches your cheeks!"

The woman took the young girls hands into her own and held them tightly "You went threw something no one on the earth could ever understand, and I know it must be hard to deal with the things you saw. I want you to remember that what happened does not define you ok? You are Ochako Uraraka, The gravity quirk user who is determined to help everyone in the world. You are a survivor, a warrior. You are someone that children who also survived villain attacks can look up to" Uraraka let the tears freely fall down her face, the words escaping her mouth before she has a chance to stop them "Who would want to look up to a murderer?..." The woman looked around the shop "I dont see a murderer anywhere!" She looks back to Uraraka and smiles kindly, placing a hand on her cheek "All I see is the strongest hero I am honored to know". She didnt realize how badly she needed to hear that until she was on the floor sobbing, hugging the roses she payed for to her chest. The woman came around the till and held her while she sobbed.

* * *

Aizawa sighed, he had heard and seen everything threw the window. The door was open so it wasnt hard to hear everything. He looked around the street, It seemed like it was going to take a while before she was out but he was getting bored. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and turned fast to see a tall man with open arms running straight at him "AIZAWA!" Zen tackled the man in the chair in a hug "Its been so long!" Aizawa glared staring into the distance as the man hugging him was practically shining in happiness "Zen, Its been two days. Let go I dont want you to be the reason why im not aloud out of this chair later today!" Zen let go smiling "Sorry Aizawa! Just happy to see you!"

The man began to push Aizawas chair across the street, away from the flower shop "Wait, Uraraka is in that shop I was waiting for her!" Zen kept pushing him down the street, all the while practically bouncing. The man was always like this, joyful and cheerful since Aizawa met him. The only times he was serious was when the situation was serious, which put Aizawa on edge when the mans attitude suddenly changed to a serious one "I know she is, you guys do this everyday no?" Aizawa turns to see the mans face. Cold as stone, so he wasnt moving him to fool around "Your moving me so she doesn't hear what ever it is you need to talk about, correct?" Zen smiles and nods "Yup! Always the sharpest cookie aren't yah Aizawa?"

Zen parked Aizawa at the bench straight across the street from the flower shop and pulled a file out from under his shirt "This is top confidential, but since your getting out today and going to try and track the men who killed them on your own I figured I'd give you a option" Aizawa stared at the file "What option?" Zen smiles "You work with me and we hunt them down together. The police aren't getting anywhere and its been a month. If they ever do catch the villains they are only getting prison time" Aizawa watches as the other mans free fist clenches tightly at his side "They dont deserve to live, especially live without pain" Aizawa new exactly what the man what getting at. Work with him and together they will hunt down the villains and torture them till they felt justice was served. Considering Zen already snook out a police file means they would get full access to all leads the police have. "Who could turn down that option? Let me see what has you so serious"

Zen lays the file on the bench like a table for the man in a wheelchair. Aizawa gasps, reading the papers "I- its not possible is it?" Zen, who was standing and keeping guard so no one seen the files but Aizawa nods "Yup, all the evidence is their" He looks down to the wide eyed man in the chair "The reason the villains took their bodies was to bring them back, right this second their probably being forced into another sick game".

Aizawa now realized why Zen was so persistent on making sure Uraraka didnt hear. The game wasnt over, the others were alive and being forced to die once again. Aizawa looked threw the evidence, the main factor being this wouldn't be the first time. Zen was living proof that one of the villains quirk can indeed bring back the dead. The white scar on his face showed everyone that factor. Aizawa closed the file and gave it back "Any leads on where they are being held?" Zen shook his head "No, or how many are alive. The police are trying to get permission from the families of the children who died before the game to dig up their graves to check for the bodies. If their gone then the villains took them as well".

Zen sat on the bench and looked to his friend "Listen, this may get ugly and dangerous. Are you sure you want to dive right back in the second your released?" Aizawa looked at him fast "Of course, their my students! My responsibility! My-" Aizawa didnt have to finish, Zen smiles "Family? Trust me everyone can see that. Thats why I came to you in the first place. Will rescue them, but we need one more" Aizawa sighed "All Might?" Zen smiles and nods "Hell yah All Might! The kids were waiting for you both before, who is to say they aren't now?" That fueled Aizawas determination even more.

They both heard feet come running towards them across the street and turn to see Uraraka with flowers in one arm, a bag in the other arm, and a crown made of flowers on her head "Sorry im late! Was... Busy" when she reaches them she smiles and holds out the bag to him "The woman who owns the shop wants you to have this! She said its her gift to you for being released. She gave me mine already" She points to the crown, Her eyes were red rimmed but Aizawa had come to be use to it. Her nightmares left her looking horrible each morning.

Aizawa peeked inside his bag and almost burst into laughter, pulling out yet another flower crown. This one however had more blue and greens compared to Uraraka's Pink, orange, blue, and yellow flowers. Zen however didnt hold back his laughter, letting out the loudest laugh either of them had heard in a long time "Put it on! Put it on! Please princess Aizawa?" The glare he shot to the man made him only laugh harder. Aizawa takes Uraraka's hand onto his and pulls her down to his height. He places his crown on top of her head and smiles at her "You wear it for me ok?" She nodded and smiled "Ok, but you would look really good in it!" She stood straight back up and looked at Zen "Would you like to come with us to the park?" Zen shot her a big thumbs up "You bet! I Love visiting my nephew!"

Uraraka smiles, pushing Aizawa to the park. When they arrive to the memorial park they go rock to rock, each rock having the name and picture of one of the students of class 1A. Each student had a rock, but Uraraka. When they reach Izuku Midoriyas rock Zen hugs it, once again shining "Uncle Zenny came for a visit Deku!" Uraraka giggled at the man, and Aizawa groaned embarrassed "Its a rock Zen, let go" Zen pouted but let go. Uraraka placed the fresh red rose in the vase attached to the rock. All the vases were flowing with beautiful flowers from all sorts of people "Here yah go Deku, sorry its the same as yesterdays flower" She touched the rock, as if she was touching his head "I miss you..."

They made their way to the giant golden statue in the middle of the park, Aizawa and Zen stopped in front of a pond, arguing that the fish that lived within its water was not to be caught. Zen of course tried to catch some anyways. Uraraka smiles at the grown men behaving worse then children and makes her way in front of the statue. As she was leaned over to place the final rose a group of kids suddenly began to throw rocks at her. She covered her face but fell to her bad knee, which sent shooting pain up her leg. She fell to her side and looked at her attackers as they begin to yell at her

"MURDERER!" "Get out of here!" "How dare you come here after killing them!" With each yell to her she felt her heart shatter more. The grown men stopped arguing, looking over to see the brats throwing the stones and the girl run away from them in a limp. Without realizing it Aizawa was out of his chair in a heart beat, and grabbing the two boys by the hair tightly "Just what the hell do you think your doing!?" His quirk was activated, causing his eyes to glow and his hair to float. Both boys were as white as a sheet, one even peed himself. Zen took off running after Uraraka, but lost her threw a crowd. He runs back to Aizawa breathing heavy "Aizawa shes gone! I think she opened her stitches again theirs blood where she fell!" Aizawa cursed before smacking both children's heads together just hard enough for it to only hurt and not do any damage before dropping them and taking off running in the direction she went.

* * *

Uraraka sat on the curb of a street she couldn't recognize. She didnt pay attention to where she was running to, she just knew she needed away from that park, far away. The boys voices still echoing in her head. Who was she kidding, to think she wasnt a murderer? She shot the boy she loved in the face and just sat there and watched the rest of her friends be killed! She did nothing to save any of them! She looked down at her leg, her bad knee dripping blood threw her jeans and onto the road. One of her staples must of rubbed wrong against her brace. Great, the doctor is probably going to have a heart attack over this.

As soon as she finished packing some of her ripped shirt onto the spot where the blood was coming from, her flower crowns both fell off her head. Aizawas landed safely in her lap, however hers fell into some of her blood that pooled lightly onto the pavement. She stared at the flower crown in the blood and was taken back into that room. All the memories, the screams, everything rushed back to her. She nearly had a heart attack when a truck suddenly screeched to a halt in front of her. She looked up and made contact with Blood red eyes and all her blood in her body stopped.

Those were the same eyes that stared at her from outside the bus window, the same eyes what laughed when her friends were all killed. The very eyes that haunt her in her dreams. This cant be real, this is a dream to right? She was brought back to reality when two hands suddenly latched on her arms and pulled her into the truck. She tried to scream but seeing the green mohawk villain, the very one that forced her to shoot her Deku made her shut down. She couldn't even breath. The villain smiles his haunting smile "Weve missed you Uraraka! Care to take a ride with us? We have something to show you!" The car sped off down the street once the door shut.

For the second time in two months, Uraraka was yet again kidnapped by the same villains that killed her friends. The last thing she saw before her eyes were covered and mouth covered was Aizawa running around a corner, making eye contact with her in the speeding in the truck. The look of pure horror on his face burned into her brain.

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter of Breaking Point 2: Abattoir! Its starting slow I know Im sorry! But its gonna get better just you wait :D As always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **~DekuLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im to impatient to wait to post this next chapter, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She didnt know how long they were driving, her arms had been tied behind her back and her mouth and eyes covered. She could hear the villains sitting in the front of the truck, laughing away and talking about some movie they recently watched. It felt like a lifetime had passed before the truck stopped. She heard the villains both get out and soon felt strong arms around her dragging her from her seat. "Better start walking girly! Try anything funny and your dead!" Uraraka hated having to listen to them, but the horror stuck face of her teacher was all she could see behind the cloth that covered her eyes. She would listen for him, so she could get back to him and her parents.

The halls they walked were so zig-zagged she couldn't keep focus of what was around her. She tried to keep track of their steps, map the place in her mind but there were to many turns, to many steps. She heard a door open in front of her and soon the booming voice of the green Mohawk villain filled the quietness "Oi! We have a visitor today! The first victor of the games!" That made her take a sharp breath in. _First? There's more then one? But that would mean-_

"Uraraka?..." Her eyes widened under her cloth, she thought she would never hear that voice again, _his_ voice again. But that was him no mistaking it. That voice haunts her in her dreams almost every night . Suddenly the cloth which covered her eyes was removed harshly, making her loose her footing, thanks to her bugged up knee, and stumble forward. She felt his hands grab her arms to help her steady. A gentle, yet firm grip kept her on her feet. She looked up into his red eyes, as he looked onto hers. Both making sure this was real, not just a trick.

"Y-your alive?..." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it being so close to her. He nodded lightly then looked away from her. Pain was all over his normally cold face "At the cost of everyone else" Her eyes grew wider then possible, staring at the side of his face that was aimed to her. She noticed the large scar across his entire left side. His whole cheek and ear were as white as snow, including small parts on his neck and right under his eye. She remembered the moment he received that scar, received that bullet from Hagakure in revenge for Ojiro.

Then she noticed the newer white scars, one that traveled down from the middle of his neck just above his shoulder and disappeared behind the thin shirt he was wearing. She lifted her hand and placed it on his right cheek, making him look at her again. She then noticed yet another white scar, this time on the right side of his face cutting straight down from his forehead to his neck. It was thick but a clean cut, she didnt want to imagine what caused it. Under his temple was another thick yet clean cut, this one however was not long, It reminded her of a knife stabbing. "Bakugou-" She was cut off as the villain Crimson blood came over and clapped a hand on her shoulder "Uraraka, meet the second victor! He won the last game we held!"

Bakugou glared at him "You called that a fucking game!? And get your hands off her before I-" "Before what? Use your quirk?" At the villains question Bakugous eyes grew, and Uraraka saw fear flash in them. He glared and yet again turned away, fists clenched tightly. Uraraka glared and smacked the villains hand off her shoulder and lifted her shaking fists "Leave him alone! Haven't done enough to him!?" The villain looked stunned, almost taken aback. But sooner then she would of liked his smirk once again was on his face "Oh yah? And what are you gonna do? Make me float?" Uraraka didnt change her stance, nor let down her guard "Im going to make you tell me where the others are! And then im going to rescue them from this hell hole!"

Bakugou saw a very familiar spark go threw the mohawk villains eyes, causing him to grab one of Uraraka's wrists, putting it down "You said when we won we were free, or are you going back on your word?" Crimson Blood sighed and crossed his arms, looking at the Mohawk villain "Whats the plan boss? Let them both go or make them watch the next games?"

Uraraka looked at Bakugou with a glare, how could he just be ok with abandoning their friends!? When would he ever back out of a fight!? He looked down to her, and shook his head lightly. A silent warning to her not to start trouble. What ever he went threw during the last few months have changed him, but she sure as hell wasnt about to back down. If he wasnt going to fight with her then she would do it alone. The Mohawk villain watched them both with an amused smirk on his face "Perhaps they can view and watch the next game begin? Then we will return them to that useless teacher of theirs" He walked over to Uraraka and placed something on her head, smiling "You dropped this in our vehicle, I thought I would be kind enough to return it to you!"

She reached up and felt the familiar petals of Aizawas flower crown. She had forgotten all about the gifts from the kind flower shop owner. Even though it was probably less then three hours ago that it was given to her, it felt like days ago since she sat on that curb. At that moment she thought she was in the worst situation she could of been in, yet here she is standing in front of her kidnappers yet again. And to make it all worse she was about to be forced to watch her friends yet again be killed.

Crimson Blood grabbed her by the arms and began to lead her down a well lit hallway. There were no windows, so they must be underground. She looked behind her to see Bakugou walking in front of the other villain, he seemed to be doing so willingly and not by force. Was she even sure this wasnt all some sick trick? Could that really be the real Bakugou? When they reached the end of the hallway they were lead onto a long boardwalk with glass railings on either side. The room was giant! Peaking over the edge off the railing she saw thousands apon thousands of sharp tall spikes, all starting thin then growing bigger in width. She couldn't see where the spikes connected to the ground, a dark shadow covered it all.

"Well I see the third game has begun! I brought you a surprise visitor! It was originally going to just be last games victor Bakugou coming for a peek, but we picked up sweet Uraraka as well!" Uraraka looked up from the spikes to Mr. Mohawk, seeing him staring towards the ceiling. She turned her head to where he was looking and took a sharp breath in, covering her mouth at the sight.

They were there, all hanging onto a small silver ball that seemed to be floating mid air. Each one of her friends had new scars littering their bodies, all looked down and stared at her with wide eyes like they were seeing a ghost. She supposed her face reflected the same expression. When her brown eyes locked with his green, her heart stopped. She new those eyes, the same eyes she fell in love with. Same eyes she shot a bullet between "Deku..." She saw him release a shaky breath "Y- your alive... Uraraka-"

He was soon cut off by Mr. Mohawk placing a hand on Uraraka and Bakugous shoulders "Bet your rather surprised to see your friends! Especially since you both killed them all for your own selfish reasons!" Uraraka felt like throwing up at that memory, and she caught sight of Bakugou growing paler by the second "How many did you kill Bakugou? How many friends did you kill?" Izuku glared down at the villain "Stop it! Dont you dare say another word to him you hear!?" He tried to sound brave, but the shaking in his voice did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. It pained Uraraka to hear his voice like that. The villain however smirks, choosing to ignore the green haired boy "Oh thats right! You killed five of them! I bet they would love to come down here and-"

"Shut your stupid mouth! No way in hell do we blame Bakugou for killing us! Bakugou I dont hold anything against you!" Kirishima cut off the villain, which really ticked him off. With a flash the villain shot a bolt of electricity to Kirishimas body, causing him to let go of the ball and fall straight to the spikes below. His blood shot up and splattered on Uraraka and Bakugou, who were standing to close to the edge. Both could only stare as Kirishimas body slowly slid down the spikes, blood poring out of his body into the darkness. The spikes shooting out of his body were stained by his blood. Uraraka looked up in time to see Ashidos hands slip from the small ball, sending her straight down into more spikes. The villain laughed as more blood splattered onto Uraraka and Bakugou. The red sticking out brightly against Bakugous pale skin and white scars.

"Now THAT is a show! That should be enough of a sneak peek for you both, shall we get you both home now? That knee sure is bleeding little lady" Uraraka was to stunned by being forced to watch her friends die yet again to register anything around her. Thanks to the stumble earlier when her blindfold was removed, her staples yet again caused the wound to reopen. Izuku's head snapped up at the mention of her "Uraraka your hurt?" Bakugou looked down at her bloody leg then into her empty eyes. He could tell she was no longer with them. Instead he scooped her up into his arms, making sure her flower crown didnt fall off her head "I got you... Its gonna be ok..." He whispered, however the second part was more to himself then to the frozen girl in his arms. Mr. mohawk smirked up at Izuku "It appears your girlfriends shut down, to bad. I was hopping to make her watch you fall next!" Izuku looked towards Uraraka and Bakugou "Take care of her for me Kaachan! Ill be free soon I promise!" He flashed them both his famous smile "I dont blame you either Kaachan, you had no choice"

Crimson blood lifted his hand to Bakugou's ear and gave a slight snap, causing him and Uraraka to pass out and fall to the ground. Izuku bit his lip, watching his friends be picked up and carried out of the large room. He would beat this game, and go home to them both. He could tell by their eyes, they were both in as much danger as falling into a pit of darkness as the ones holding themselves up on the small sphere were.

He only hoped they could both hold on.

* * *

Uraraka woke up in a jolt, nearly smashing her forehead into the man who just hit her face in a effort to wake her up "Whoa there sleeping beauty! Watch it! If you would of made contact that punch wouldn't of been the last one I give you hear me!?" The mohawk villain yells, leaning back far from the brown haired girl. She touched her now very sensitive cheek with light fingers. That was going to leave a nasty bruise "Anyways princess, were kicking you both out. We took the pleasure of beating you both up while you slept, to make sure no one thinks we went easy on you both!" _Both?_ Her eyes widen and look around for Bakugou, when her eyes find his blood-beaten face

"Bakugou!" She climbs over to his side of the truck, where he laid unconscious beside the door. She lifted his head onto her lap and stroked his hair away from his battered face "He looks awful! Why would you beat someone who cant fight back or protect themselves!?" _Whack!_ That got her a swift punch to the face, her vision filled with black spots as she swayed. Of course he would hit right where he hit before. Now it was for surely going to bruise badly. Aizawa was going to have a fit when he sees it.

"You shut up and dont ask questions! Do you forget what position your in? Now listen up, I have some rules and you better follow them understood?" Uraraka turned to look at the villain, never stopping stroking Bakugou's hair. She still couldn't believe he was real, that he was really back. It all seemed like a strange dream, that she was going to wake up at any given moment in her hospital room gasping for air as Aizawa asks if it was 'another bad one' like he did every morning.

"First rule, no one is to know the others are alive, we have a 'special' plan to announce to the world of them being alive still. That means you cant tell anyone, and I mean anyone about what you seen got it?" Uraraka gave a small nod, she couldn't tell anyone, including Aizawa his students were alive. But if thats the case then- "How should I explain Bakugou suddenly being alive to them then?" The villain just smiled and clapped "Im glad you asked! You have the honor of keeping his existence a secret! No one can see him nor know of him being alive again! Not his parents, friends, or your teacher. Especially your teacher!" Uraraka looked down at his bruised face "But hes hurt, he needs a doctor" The villain just shrugged "Your going to have to patch him up! And care for him and keep him hidden!"

She looked up to the villain "How am I suppose to do that!?" Again, he answers with a shrug "dunno, not my problem!" She glares towards the man "And if I dont follow these 'rules'?" He smiles at her "Then I go live and slowly cut up each of your friends! And I wont be bringing them back, especially your green haired boyfriend! He would suffer the most! And dont think you can be sneaky, were always watching you from the shadows, even if you think your alone. We see and hear everything" She felt sick, thinking they would suffer more because she broke some stupid rules. She wouldn't cause them anymore pain, she refused to.

"Fine..." The villain smiled big and reached past the girl, opening the door they were sitting beside "Good! Cya pink cheeks! I have your cell number now, Ill message you when we need you next! Remember the rules, keep your mouth shut!" And with that he sent them both flying out of the fast moving truck onto the road. Uraraka gasps and clenches her arms tightly around the unconscious teen as they hit the road.

They both slid down the road on their side, Uraraka taking most of the road burn as she tried to hold him off the pavement bellow her. Once they slowed lightly they began to roll on the road until they hit the beginning of a gravel road. When they finally stopped moving Uraraka was uncontrollably shaking from the pain. Her entire body was on fire,especially her back shoulders. They took most of the unforgiving pavement. She sat herself up and laid Bakugou down beside her on the loose gravel.

First she needed to check him for injuries, he couldn't go to a hospital for help. No one could help him but herself. His arm must of been pinned onto the road while they slid, it was raw and bloody from the rough pavement. Without a second thought she removed her already ripped shirt and began to rip it up more, feeling uneasy seeing that there was already blood on the shirt where the road burned threw the cloth. Her being left exposed in her bra was the last thing on her mind. She needed to get the bleeding to stop. The road burn covered his entire shoulder down to his fingertips. As she began tying strands of cloth to his injuries he began to grunt in his sleep in pain. "Sorry Bakugou, cant be helped..." She whispered to him, tying the last strand she had.

She carefully removes his shirt, trying to be as gentle as possible with his injuries. She couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped at the sight of his body. The villains sure went full out beating him, ugly green and purple bruises covered most of his body that she could see. They looked painful. Thats not what caught her off guard though, it was the white scars that littered the muscular skin. Some long, some small like the one on his temple. Each scar was clean cut, she was almost positive they were caused by a sharp knife. The one that she saw on his face earlier disappear under the thin shirt went half way down to his chest, where many small scars littered the same area the long one ended. His ribs on the right side had long thick slashes diagonally down them. She couldn't help but run a finger down the scars, amazed by how many there were. _'Oh thats right! You killed five of them!'_ The villains words echoed threw her mind, no mistaking these were caused by her friends fighting to live. That thought made her sick, cause she new the ones who made these scars were killed. Even if they were brought back, they know the pain of death. They have all suffered it twice now, some three times.

A shiver from the injured boy in front of her snapped her out of her thoughts. She spaced out again for who knows how long, she looks around to find their abandoned road they were kicked onto has grown darker. And much colder. She quickly finishes wrapping Bakugou's road burns, noticing the bleeding had stopped from them. She must of been spaced out longer then she thought. Once she was sure Bakugou was finished did she look to her own injuries.

Like Bakugou's, hers have also stopped bleeding. She should of known her stitches on her side had yet again ripped open. It left her entire side covered in blood, which being so sticky got rocks of all shapes stuck to her skin. She tried to peek over her shoulder at the burn scar, but all she could see was red and more rocks from the gravel. Guess she wasn't getting released today from the hospital. She looked to the next thing that was causing pain, her healing ribs. She gently poked the green bruises, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Thankfully none of them re-broke during the tumble.

Her knee brace was a mess, its usual white coloring now nearly black and burned threw. If the staples were rubbing before then they were basically completely out by now! She considered just ripping them out but knowing they were running low on bandages she new she couldn't risk loosing more blood. She used a sharp rock to cut her skinny jeans above the brace, using what she cut off as a bandage. She was shivering fiercely by the time she stood, hobbling lightly thanks to the pain.

She looked around her surroundings. By now the sun was long gone, and over the hill where the truck sped off she could see the glow from the city lights. If she was alone she would hobble herself straight to the hospital, but that wasnt the case. Not only does she have to keep Bakugou out of sight, but their both injured and hes still not waking up. She had to push the pain to the side, and get them to shelter. Her father owned his own construction business, so she had full access to all builds he was currently working on. Because of budget cuts he was forced to stop working on a apartment building on the edge of the city. That would be the perfect place to stash Bakugou at least until he woke up. She just hopes he will listen to her and stay out of sight. Knowing the hot tempered explosion king that wasnt going to happen easily.

Grabbing Bakugou by his good arm, she used her quirk to make him light enough for her to carry without straining their injuries. Hobbling towards the city was a harder task than she anticipated. Even with her quirk he was still pressed against some of her burns. In any other situation she would of been beat red in a blush. Here she was walking in the dark, carrying a shirtless unconscious Bakugou against her, while she only wore a bra and ripped up jeans. Embarrassment was the last thing on her mind however. Surviving the night was her top priority.

Turns out they were on the completely wrong side of town then the construction site she was taking him to. Without fully entering the city she took the long rout completely around the city, hiding from the view of the city. Last thing they needed was to be seen right now. As they walked Bakugou never changed, both of them shaking violently. It shot pain straight threw their bodies, but they couldn't afford to stop for a break.

Finally after what felt like days passed did they reach the apartment buildings. She made sure there were no cameras on site, as well as no people before entering. She took him to a nearly complete part of the apartments before laying him onto the freezing cement. His shivering grew worse, and she began to panic. They couldn't afford him gaining a fever and getting sick. He wouldn't survive. She searched the entire complex for anything that could help, but it was all completely cleaned out and abandoned. She would have to do something no hero would, she was going to have to steal from innocent civilians.

She left bakugou in the apartment room as she crossed the street to a family home. She looked over the fence and could of cried with joy. Hanging on a line was blankets, many many blankets. She took them all, but not without pinning a small note on the line apologizing. She took them back to Bakugou, folding the thickest into a mattress and laying him onto it. Then she tucked him in with the remaining blankets. She sat down beside him, shivering violently. She couldn't care about herself though, not when Bakugou was more in danger then her.

She only prayed he would wake up soon.

* * *

"Aizawa! Snap out of it! Tell us again exactly what happened!" He blinked and looked up at the head officer in charge. He spaced out again staring at the bloodied flower crown in his hands. He couldn't get Uraraka's fear filled eyes out of his head. How truly terrified she was in that truck right before they covered her eyes and mouth. He told them he doesn't know how many times everything he new, but they kept making him repeat himself. It was getting on his nerves, shouldn't they be out looking for her? Its been almost eighteen hours! The moon was fully out and with winter fast approaching the nights were freezing.

"Like iv'e told you before some snot nosed kids threw rocks at her, calling her a murderer. She ran away from them and when I finally caught up to her she was already inside the truck with Crimson Blood covering her eyes and mouth with cloths! Anything could be happening to her right now! We need to be out there searching for her!" The police man nods, writing everything down "All Might is already searching the city high and low for her with a full squad of policemen. We are doing the best we can"

"No were not, I should be out there looking!" The policemen only shook his head "What good are you in that wheelchair? Your more help for her here". Aizawa was about to begin yelling again when Zen claps a hand on the policemen's shoulder "Sir, what if I was to take him out? Ill make sure he doesn't strain or hurts himself worse" The officer, obviously tired, sighs before nodding "Bring him back here after" Zen nods to his boss before he begins to push Aizawa's wheelchair out of the police station.

"Thank you Zen" Zen smiled his famous Midoriya smile "No problem, I wanted out of that stuffy office as much as you!" Aizawa was looking around like a hawk, never once letting his grip on the blood stained crown loosen "Where are you Uraraka..."

* * *

 **Im sorry if it seems slow paced, trying not to rush the entire story to fast. As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove**


	3. Chapter 3

Uraraka woke up to the sound of someone dry heaving. When she opened her eyes she was welcomed with the sight of Bakugou leaning over away from her and the bed letting out what little food he had in his stomach to begin with. She quickly sat up, not sure when she fell asleep in the first place. "Bakugou! Are you ok?" He tried to answer but another wave of nausea hit him causing more empty heaves to rip threw his body. She carefully rubbed his back, making sure it wasnt a bruised spot. His back was surprisingly uninjured besides a few bruises. Not to mention the white scars. If he wasnt pressed tightly against her yesterday when they were kicked out of the moving vehicle, she was sure his back would be as bad as hers.

When he finally was able to settle his upset stomach, he leaned back up sitting normally in the makeshift bed. She grew concerned by the fact he refused to turn his head even slightly towards her. "Bakugou are you ok? Do you think your sick?" He shook his head, not turning towards her "No, just to hungry is all..."

"If thats it then why would you turn towards me?"

"Because why the fuck are we half naked? Why cant I remember anything after seeing Kirishima fall?"

Oh yah... She looked down to notice how exposed she was, quickly covering herself as her face flushed "Crimson Blood knocked us out with his quirk is my guess. I got woken up by the villain with the green mohawk, who's the leader, beating us both up in a effort to wake us up. He told me a few rules we have to follow then kicked us out of the speeding vehicle" He looked at his badly bandaged arm, the yellow fabric stained brightly red. "So thats why I feel like shit" She couldn't help but crack a smile at the familiar swearing, he always swore no matter where he was.

He then finally turned to her, looking her in the eyes "How bad are you hurt? If my arms the only real damage I got then you must of took most of the damage" She looked into his eyes, red and stubborn as always. Guess somethings dont change "Ill be fine, just a few bad places" She heard him his as his eyes made contact to her blood soaked side, which was still covered with stones of all shapes "Jesus fuck thats bad pink cheeks!" She looked away from him, never moving her arms away from her chest "You think thats bad you should see my back!" She said it in a light way, trying to lighten to mood. But it wasnt working.

"Turn around" She was about to fight him when he cut her off "Dont make me turn you around by force!" She sighed but complied, scooting on her but and turning around. By the sudden gasp she guessed it was pretty bad "holy FUCK! You need a hospital and bad! Fuck theirs rocks even under your skin! The hell aren't you screamin and crying!?" She turned back around and shrugged "I had to make sure you were going to live threw the night first" "Well we need to take you to a hospital-"

She quickly shook her head "No! Bakugou if people find out your alive our friends will suffer! And they will be dead for real! No chances of being brought back!" She could see in his eyes he let the news sink in slowly, after what felt like hours he finally nods lightly "Fine, then where are we right now? It safe to hide here?" She nods lightly "Its one of my dads abandoned works, the guy who wanted it built stopped paying, so dad stopped working on it. They wont be back to work on it anytime soon" He again nodded before laying back down "You should see your face pink cheeks, your whole cheek is black and purple..."

She smiled lightly and stood up, wobbled, then fell right back down. Guess her knee is refusing to work. Bakugou turned to her "Oi what the hell you doing!? Your hurt!" She looked towards him with hard cold eyes "And your starving! I need to find you food!" He stared into those eyes, both having a silent stubborn fight. Finally he stood up in defeat, taking one of the blankets and wrapping it around her "Fine, at least let me help you" She nodded and wrapped the warm blanket around her shoulders "Thank you..."

She looked outside to find it still dark "its still night time, thats good..." He looked at her confused "Why is that a good thing?" She turned to him "Because it makes stealing food easier" He looked at her like she was crazy, about to most likely scream a bunch of swears at her when she cut him off "Do you have any money on you!? Besides you cant be seen and I cant go in a store half naked and missing! Theirs a house near here I can sneak in and grab you something" He shook his head "No, were not stealing. We wont scoop that low. Heroes dont do that"

 _Heroes dont do that_... Could they still be considered heroes? after that they've been threw, after what they've done? He peeked outside the main buildings doorway, making sure its clear for them both of them to exit "seems clear" She nods lightly, following him closely. As they left the construction sites fenced off yard, they hid within the shadows "So, where to?" She asks, gripping the small blanket around her body. Her top was thankfully covered, but the blanket only reached her hips. The rest and a small part of her stomach still exposed.

"We need to find something edible. I learned how to fish and gut a fish when I was younger, do you know if there are any lakes or rivers nearby?" She shook her head "No im sorry..." Her knee brace chose the perfect time to give out, cracking in half and sending her face first into the pavement. Her world went dark as she heard Bakugou's fear filled whispers to her.

* * *

Bakugou carried her back to the apartment he was staying in, tucking her into the little makeshift bed. He was pissed, she never told him her knee was hurt. It looked fucked up! Staples hanging out of it, what use to be a brace cracked straight down the middle, only holding on by a small piece at the very bottom. There's no way it would support and hold her knee together anymore. Sighing he stood back up, stretching his extremely sore body. If it was up to him he would go back to sleep, but he hadn't eaten properly in over two months.

Sneaking back out, he made sure he was well hidden. Keeping his ears peeled he heard the rush of water a few blocks away. As he made his way towards the raging river, he heard a light splash from a yard he was passing. He peeked in and sure enough there was a nice fish pond with big Koi fish in it. He was sure the owner wouldn't notice four fish missing. He crept into the yarn, using a nearby fishing net to catch four fish. He felt guilty, stealing from someone innocent. But he was sure he was going to die soon if he didnt get a proper meal.

Making his way back, carrying the fish in the net he caught sight of something shining in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a small light reflecting off a kitchen knife threw a window of a home. His entire body tensed, not able to take his eyes off the knife as the memories hit him hard.

 _"Bakugou please dont! Please!"_

 _"Stop! Oh god please stop!"_

 _"Im gonna kill each and every one of you!"_

 _"Die Bakugou! Die! DIe! DIE!"_

He didnt realize he was running until he was back in the appartment, he collapsed into the nearest corner and hugged his knees tightly, ignoring the pain in his arm. He let out sob after sob as the memories kept coming.

 _Blood, god so much blood! Knives everywhere trying to stab him. Hagakures insane laugh as she stabbed his chest over and over, eyes wide and smile giant. Blood gurgling as his friends choked on their own blood. That fucking nerds screams as he was-_

Strong arms wrapping themselves around him brought him out of the flash back, pulling him close "Shh, your safe... Your free now..." Free? Free would be no more flashbacks! Free would be not having to hide! Free would be no more pain! He wanted to yell at her, but when he felt her own tears fall on his shoulders he froze. Now he gets it, she felt the same way as him. She went threw the exact same bullshit. Shes been alone for well over a month, where at least he had the others.

Now its just him and her.

He gripped onto her as gently as he could, burying his face into her hair as be began to calm down. Her hair was no longer the short bob its always been, it was long, shoulder length. After they both calmed down enough to think rationally, they both remembered the same time their lack of clothing. Both beat red they let go of each other and turned away.

"S- Sorry Bakugou! Guess I got knocked out?" Thank god she was changing the subject! "Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard on the pavement, you didnt tell me your knee was fucked!" She smiled lightly, wrapping the small blanket around him "Sorry, it happened during the bus crash" He was confused at first, wouldn't the fat guys quirk that healed them all back to life of fixed those? Then he remembered, she never got healed. She was never taken to the fat guy. "Guess your the only one still hurt from gonna be ok?" She nods and looks at him "Ill be fine, but what about you? You were screaming..." Oh god she was bringing up the subject again! "m'fine!" He snaps at her, causing her to flinch from instinct.

She then to the fish in the net "I see you caught yourself some fish!" Thank god she dropped it so fast. Usually she would fight you harder on these things. Thats when he realized how different she was acting, and how flushed her face looked. He placed the back of his hand gently on her forehead then quickly took it away "Jesus pink cheeks you have a fever!" When the hell did that happen! Must of hit when she was knocked out and vulnerable. She shook her head lightly "Im fine, we should get you a fire going" He shook his head fast "No you need to go home Uraraka! Fevers can become dangerous!" She tried to fight him, but the longer she sat their exposed to the winter cold the worse she got.

He stood up and forced her to her feet, even though that bad knee was tightly wrapped by a small piece of jeans, it wasnt doing anything to help her. Looking at her jeans the left side were basically all gone, not enough to make new bandages. He thought long and hard, If he ripped up his pants they would know someone helped her, thats the only reason he hasn't touched her wounds to help them. If they saw someone helped her they would for surely ask questions she couldn't answer. There was no other choice "Uraraka I need you to take off your jeans, im gonna make a new brace for you to make it to the hospital ok?" She nodded lightly, her breathing growing heavy due to the fever sparking up.

He lowered her down onto the makeshift bed and carefully slipped her out of her pants. As soon as they were over the shitty brace already on her knee, he quickly threw a blanket over her to keep her covered. He began to rip the full legged part of the jeans, making two long bandages. The first one he used to tie around her side, to try and cover the open wound which looked to him like at one time was stitched closed. He could only imagine the pain that one caused. Second one he used to tie a tight brace on her knee. She let out a few whimpers of pain as he bandaged her up, but the fever was slowly numbing the pain. He stood her up, not taking his eyes off her knee as she put weight on it. It wobbled lightly but other then that it was gonna work till she made it to the hospital.

Fuck! She would have to walk alone all the way to the hospital, he couldn't risk being seen. He helped her towards the entrance of the construction sight. As much as he hated sending a basically naked, very injured girl on her own threw the city he had no other choice. He wouldn't let his friends suffer ever again thanks to him. "Uraraka, do you know where your going?" She nodded lightly, face completely flushed and hot, letting out small hot breaths "Hospital, back to Aizawa..." He nodded "I have your cellphone ok? Call me when its safe" Again she nodded before turning away and walking down the street.

He stood there, watching her stumble away down the sidewalk until she was out of his sight, each shaky step she took making him feel more and more useless.

* * *

Uraraka was HOT! She couldn't believe how hot it was! Was it summer? It had to be with this heat. She reached down to where most of the heat was coming from and found a strange wrap tied around her torso. She mentally smacked her forehead. No wonder she was hot! She untied the weird thing and dropped it before she kept walking. Thats much better! She could even breath better! She felt something hot on her skin and tried to wipe it away, but it only made her hands and fingers sticky and hot.

Where was she walking to? Oh yah the hospital! But why? Oh yah someone told her to! But who? She couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried. She kept her feet moving, forcing herself to keep going. She squinted her eyes to see in front of her, but it was all far to blurry. Where was she? Is this the city still? Its so hot its making her mind foggy.

She heard something muffled in the distance, but didnt stop walking. She new what she was told by the mystery person. Find hospital, then call when its safe. Safe from what? She heard a strange tapping noise grow closer to her, but she didnt stop walking. Need to get to the... where was she going? Oh thats right, bed. She needs to go to sleep. Her blurred vision was soon filled by something big and dark. She felt something cool touch her shoulders and heard mumbles, but couldn't make out what it was. Was someone talking to her? Naaah! She new what speaking sounded like and it didnt sound like that!

Soon something warm was wrapped around her tightly, making her feel like she was about to melt. She tried to take it off but something was keeping it around her. She gave a small huff as she fought her hardest to escape the heat "Hot... Hot..." More muffling noises came but she didnt understand any of it. Suddenly the black figure that was in front of her left, letting her see the blurry vision of the street lights. Before she could continue walking however she was pulled down by the hip to sit on something. She felt something cold touch her forehead and she leaned into it. She left out a light sigh as half her face suddenly pressed against something cold.

Something wrapped around her, and she felt more hot stuff come from her side. The cool thing felt amazing on her face, and they were slowly rocking. Before she new it she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Aizawa, we may have to go back soon. Its getting colder were gonna get sick soon if we stay out here" Zen complained, pushing the wheelchair down yet another street. By now they must of lapped the city a thousand times! Aizawa shook his head "We cant give up, Ill go by myself if you cant handle it" Zen looked down to the shivering man and sighed "Your shivering, did you forget you were just released from the hospital?" He shook his head "Of course I haven't! I've been missing that damn morphine shot every time my head aches" Zen was about to say some corny joke when suddenly Aizawa shot up, sitting straight up from his chair "What is that up there?"

Zen squinted, trying to see what the smaller man saw. Way, and I mean WAY up the street they could see someone walking strangely. He sighed "Its just a drunk Aizawa. As they continued to walk Aizawa never took his eyes off the drunk figure. As they got closer he could see the figure was smaller then he thought, then he realized they had no pants on. Must really be drunk! At least they have a shirt still. But as they grew closer he heard zen take a sharp breath in "Aizawa is that... blood?..." He whispered, staring at the figure.

Aizawas eyes grew wide, realizing the 'shirt' was actually blood. The figures back, as well as their shoulders and legs, were covered in blood and rocks. Once Aizawa could sight of the familiar brown hair under a streetlight he was up and running before Zen could register what he did "Aizawa wait!" He yelled after the running man, running after him pushing the now empty chair. Nothing would stop Aizawa from reaching the figure. It was Uraraka, bloody and naked hobbling down the street in the freezing cold.

He reached her in no time, standing in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently to force her to stop walking. The poor girl was a complete mess. Half her face completely bruised and swollen, her side completely ripped open and bleeding down her side covering the rocks glued to her. Her busted up knee was wrapped tightly in what he guessed was once her pants. Her back was the worse, the recently healed burn scar not only reopened but looked burned worse, rocks of all size covering every inch, he could see bumps under the skin he could only guess were also stones. Her face was so flushed and breath ragged he was surprised the fever was letting her walk. She has always been stubborn though, who knows how long shes been walking.

"Oh god Uraraka, what did those fuckers do to you?..." Zen finally caught up, taking off his jacket and carefully wrapping it around her burning body. He zipped it up pinning her arms to her sides loosely, she weakly tried to remove it but the zipper made that difficult for her. "Hot... Hot..." She muffled out, barely audible. Aizawa nodded "I know sweetie, just hang on a little longer as we get you to the hospital ok?" He sat back down in his chair and pulled her onto his lap. She instantly tucked her legs into the jacket Zen gave her, curling into a small ball on his lap. Zen placed a hand on her forehead "shes burning up more, shes probably delusional by now..." Aizawa nodded, suddenly her face was pressed against his neck and chest. She let out a big sigh as soon as she made contact. Guess he really was cold. Boy was she warming her up fast though, she has to have one of the highest fevers hes seen.

As zen pushed them towards the hospital, she fell asleep to the movement of the wheel chair. Aizawa had his arms wrapped around her protectively, growing more and more worried as her side began to bleed again, he could feel it seeping threw his shirt. He carefully stroked her hair away from her bruised face "We got you now, your safe..." He mumbled to her, and himself. They actually found her, he couldn't believe it. Zen was on the phone informing the police and All Might that they found her, when he hung up he looked to them "There gonna meet us at the hospital, I guess her parents are already there. Were gonna surprise them with her I guess..." Normally he would be exited to surprise a family with their lost child. However when the child's face is purple with a bruise the size of All Mights face, and bloody and naked, he wasnt that exited...

"Don... Dont hurt... him..." Uraraka mumbled in her sleep, causing Aizawa to cradle her closer "Shh your ok... No ones going to be hurt..." Uraraka's face was crunched with concern "Dont... Let go... Cant let anyone... know..." She kept mumbling, Aizawa looked up reflecting his own shock. He had never heard her nightmares sound like this, which could only mean one thing.

Shes dreaming about what she just went threw.

Zen must of been thinking the same thing, he whispered "She cant let anyone know, so we shouldn't ask..." Aizawa nodded lightly, turning towards the hospital as it came into view. The police were already here, all parked outside the hospital. Guess the parents already know shes been found. As soon as they entered the hospital chaos broke out. Uraraka's parents came running over instantly, her mother let out a scream threw her hands seeing the condition their baby was in. Both parents eyes were red rimmed, they obviously had been crying all day and night "Oh god, look at her face! Oh my god is she..." Her father couldn't finish the sentence, seeing her bare legs emerge from Zens overly massive jacket as shes lifted onto a gurney and rushed into a operating room.

Aizawa looked to her parents to let them know how they found her when he saw their horror struck face expressions. Confused he looked down to where their eyes were glued. His entire stomach was soaked deep red, I guess her side reopened more then he thought on the way to the hospital. He looked back to them "Her stitches were ripped open again, shes got a really high fever but it shouldn't be life threatening. Your daughters going to be ok" Both parents let out the breath they were holding, Mr. Uraraka wrapping his arms around his wife "Guess she wont be coming home anytime soon..." She nodded in agreement, curling into her husband and crying.

Aizawa couldn't get the sight out of his head, she was like a zombie when they found her. Walking on auto pilot towards who knows where. He thinks she was heading to the hospital, but she was so out of it they were lucky they found her when they did. He gave the police his statement a thousand times, hearing Uraraka's mother cry harder listening to him describe her daughters condition. They were all terrified of what the doctor was going to say when he came out. Three hours later the doctor finally emerged with a heavy sigh.

Shes stable and resting in her room, who ever took her seemed to of drug her on her back down a road, we removed many rocks from within her back, side, and legs, and we had to redo her entire knee again. Her fever is now under control thanks to some medication and warmth. Thankfully we found no trace of sexual abuse, so she must of stripped due to the fever. We decided to do a skin graph on her side, since stitches were not working. It will leave a scar but we had no other choice. The entire scar on her back has been reopened from what we guess is being dragged down the road. When she wakes up try and get her to answer some questions ok? She may have a light concussion. You can see her as soon as you'd like, but please dont crowd her! She is still a mentally scarred patient!"

Everyone nodded quietly, the police began to leave the hospital leaving two guards to guard her room. Her parents all but ran to their daughters room, Aizawa looked up to Zen "So, what are you going to do?" He looked down to the man, face serious for once "Im gonna go back to where we found her and try and trace her steps, who knows what it may lead to" Aizawa nodded "Inform me if you find anything ok?" Zen nodded before leaving as well.

Aizawa made his way up the elevator to her room and wheeled in. Her parents were so use to him always being there they didnt have to look to know who just walked in. He looked at Uraraka's bruised face and couldn't help but feel guilty. He should of been there for her, should of ran faster. "Whats this?" Mr. Uraraka asks as he gently forces his daughters tight fist open. Aizawa let out a small gasp at the sight of the crumpled flower crown. He recognized it instantly, being his crown he received that past morning. He pulled out her crown, having never let go of his as well.

He looked to hers, covered in blood and falling apart. Then looked at his, crumbled to bits and falling apart. Both symbolizing their owners at that moment perfectly.

* * *

 **I hope you like chapter three! Next one will be out soon! As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove**


	4. Chapter 4

First thing that Uraraka came aware of was the sheer pain she felt threw her back and side. _Holy crap this hurts!_ What the hell happened!? Last thing she could remember at the moment was being in the park with Aizawa and Zen. Something obviously happened to her. When she forced her eyes to open a crack she instantly closed them in a light whimper. Oh my _GOD!_ The sun is personally inside her room! Its _SO_ bright! And _hot_ , holy crap did she have a fever? Opening her eyes again she was met with brown eyes identical to her own "Daddy?..." she sees the figure smile and nod "Its daddy sweetie, your safe now dont worry baby girl..."

Uraraka turned her head to see around the room. She could see her mom right beside her father, and the familiar dark figure beside her on the other side "Aizawa?..." The figures head shot up and turned to her, staring at her before making his way closer to his side. He softly took her hand into his own hands "Yeah kiddo, im right here..." She smiled at his voice "What happened?..." She asked the entire room, causing everyone to share a look at each other.

Uraraka felt her fathers hand stroke her hair, causing her to turn and look at him "You dont remember anything sweetie?..." Uraraka shook her head again "My heads all foggy..." Her mother then gripped the hand she clung on tighter. Neither parent wanted to break the news to their daughter she was yet again kidnapped. Aizawa could tell that, so he sat himself up higher in his chair.

"Uraraka, yesterday we went to the park like we do every morning, do you remember that?" She gave him a slight nod, turning back towards the dark haired man "There... There were kids?..." He nods "Yup, they were mean to you and you ran away from us" He watched in her eyes as it all began to come back to her. All the emotions and memories flood threw her eyes and she sits up in the bed fast "I need a phone!"

Uraraka couldn't believe she forgot about everything! Being kidnapped, finding out Bakugou and everyone else is alive, seeing everyone hanging, Kirishima and Ashido falling to their deaths, being kicked out of the moving truck, Bakugou hiding in the abandoned apartment building. She could hear his worried voice echoing inside her mind _'I have your cellphone, call me when its safe',_ the pure worry swimming inside his eyes, He was going to kill her! Who knows how long its been since she arrived. He probably thinks she was kidnapped or worse. Aizawa looked confused at her as her father forces her to lay back down "Sweetie you gotta stay down, your badly hurt ok?" Her father asks, she shook her head trying to sit up again. Her entire body was shaking from the pain.

A nurse came in and gave her some pain killers, which would put the girl back to sleep. The nurse waited till she knew the drug was working before leaving the room. Uraraka's eyes began to droop fast, the pain numbed enough to let sleep hit her "Need... to call..." Aizawa made his way closer to the girls head "You can call who ever you need when you wake up ok?" She turned her face towards his, looking into his eyes. He could tell the pain killers made her delusional again, her eyes not truly focusing on him "But hes gonna be worried..." She then began to look around the room as tears fell down her face "Watching me threw the shadows... Listening to everything..." Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughters now crying form in a attempt to calm her down "Shh baby go to sleep, your safe..."

She shook her head, crying hard. No one could understand what she was trying to say anymore, slowly she cried herself to sleep. Her mother laid her back down onto the mattress "So their watching her... Shes in danger long after the game finished?..." Her husband pulled her closer "Their threatening her life again... Wasn't making her watch all her friends die punishment enough!?" Aizawa couldn't blame her parents for being worried, but he new it was much deeper then that "You both, dont mention anything she just said ok?"

Her father nodded lightly, before looking at his little girls sleeping, bruised face "Hasn't she been threw enough?... What are they planning next?..." He asked quietly. No one answered, no one had a answer. They all wanted the poor girl to be left alone, but sadly that wasnt happening anytime soon. The doctor came in the room with his board and looked towards the upset parents "Has she woken up yet?" Mr. Uraraka nods "You just missed her..." The doctor nods, checking her vitals "did she seem ok? No confusion?" Mr. Uraraka shook his head, and the doctor nodded before once again leaving them alone.

Uraraka's parents left when visiting hours were over, leaving Aizawa alone with his student. He took her hand and held it tightly. He had been a teacher for years, he was known as one of the cruelest most heartless teachers at UA. Hell, the whole city! No other teacher would ever expel an entire class without a second thought, yet Aizawa did it many times before. He could tell they weren't in it for the right reasons. Those students didnt want to help people, they were not true heroes by heart. Each student he looked at were all in it for fame, money, or power. He lost hope of ever meeting someone wanting to become a hero for the true reasons.

Then he met this years students. He heard them before he saw them, hearing them yelling over feet being on a desk. He remembers already feeling tired just by hearing their voices, climbing into his favorite sleeping bag and sliding the rest of the way. When he reached the doorway of his classroom, he was welcomed with the sight of a brown haired girl swinging her arms up and down as if she was punching something in the air. In front of her was a short red faced boy with a green creature on his head he realized was just hair, and a tall blue haired boy in glasses. The girl was swinging her fists up and down at her sides blabbing off a million things at once about how exited she was and how she wanted to make friends.

"If your just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now" Sure it wasnt the nicest thing he could of said to her, but after all the years of fake students he was tired of faking being exited as well. He went threw the morning as normal, telling the students to get ready for a quirk assessment test. As the test slowly went threw, he noticed something. Even with the threat of who ever came in last be expelled, these students all worked together subconsciously. Even though they all just met they were assuring everyone was ok.

What really sparked his interest was the strange green haired boy, gripping his broken finger smiling challenging at Aizawa. He decided as he watched these students fight threw the tests, he would like to see where they would go in the future. He wanted to see them grow and see what kind of heroes they would become.

He watched as the entire class grew closer, they all had a unspoken bond between them all. It took the USJ incident, seeing his students in danger for Aizawa to realize he also had a unspoken bond with his students. His class 1A. As each day passed, he felt more honored to be able to be a part of these kids journey then he let on. He got to see their smiles, hear their laughs. Watch them pick themselves up when they fell down, and if they couldn't pick themselves up either he was always their or a classmate.

However, the laughs and smiles he cherished so much, the only thing he looked forward to every dreadful morning as he drug himself to work, he would never see nor hear those again. The pain in his chest tightened when ever he realized that. He would never see Kirishimas bright and positive attitude lift up the entire classes spirit after a hard training season. He would never hear Midoriyas uncontrollable mumbling as he was in deep thought, or Bakugou giving tips to the others for quirk control, Iidas uncontrollable arm chops as he talked, hell he even missed giving the little pervert Mineta a smack or two.

Now when he thinks about his students, all he could see is their terrified, bloody, dead faces as they died one by one on national television. He looked to the one student he still had, his last family member and gripped her hand tighter. She was going threw hell, and he couldn't help her. She needed the other nineteen members of their family. Sadly, thats the one thing they could never get back.

"I promise Uraraka, ill avenge them... For the both of us..." The tired man had no idea the injured girl woke up when her parents left.

* * *

Bakugou was loosing his shit. It has been three full days since that night he sent Uraraka on her own. Fever high and completely out of it. Why the hell has she not called dammit!? Why the hell didnt he go with her? Or at least watched from the shadows, watched from a distance? Who knows what the fuck has happened!

Bakugou sat on his makeshift bed in the abandoned apartment. Arms crossed glaring at the phone laying in front of him. Three fucking days is to long, he could call the hospital but then he could be a suspect in her third kidnapping if thats what happened. He had to stay hidden, he new damn well that threat about being seen wasnt a buff. He new those fuckers were dead serious about anything they said. He learned the hard way for that.

 _"Yeah right fuckers! No way in hell am I killing him!" He threw the knife down, glaring at the boss villain who only smiled. Across from him, a terrified Deku gripped his knife tightly. The villain shrugged "Im growing impatient with you kids, listen to us or else!" He started walking towards Deku, which pissed Bakugou off even more._

 _"Hey! Stay away from him you fucker! You hear me!?" He tried to set off bombs threw what ever kind of metal they welded into his palms, but nothing happened. Just completely agonizing shooting pain up his arms "Fucking stop dammit! Dont touch him! DEKU FIGHT BACK!" Bakugou screamed, but once his eyes made contact with his green ones, he new the boy was out of fight. After all, he did just kill Tokoyami with his bare hands. Bakugou clenched his fists, remembering Kaminari's and Koda's eyes as their lives left them under his blade._

 _Their was no one inside that body, Deku was gone long before the villain followed his word and took his time chopping him into a million pieces. With each stab, each bone crack, each gurgle of blood from the small green haired boy Katsuki Bakugou's mind chipped away. He fell to his knee, making the giant contraption around his neck jerk suddenly. He couldn't take his eyes off his friends. His pleading, dying eyes. If Bakugou wasnt a coward and killed Deku himself, he wouldn't have to suffer like this._

 _If Bakugou would of been stronger, he would of murdered each and everyone of them so none of them suffered this fate. He now understood why so many of them were happily killing the other, to avoid this pain they both were going threw. Never again._

 _Never again will he let someone else do the killing for him._

Bakugou took a shaky breath, eyes clenched tightly fighting off the flashback. He didnt want to see Deku that way ever again, didnt want to see his body parts spread around the floor. Swear pored down his face, his body shaking. He had to keep reminding himself he was no longer in those games, But-

His friends were.

The phone in front of him rang, he instantly picked it up and answered putting it to his ear fast. He new his voice was recognizable so he didnt say anything, just let out a breath to let the person on the other end know he was there. His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at the voice on the other end. He couldn't help but take in a shaky breath, hands shaking struggling to keep the phone to his ear.

"Hey Uraraka! Glad you picked up kiddo! And so fast to! How is the free life out of the hospital been treating you?" Bakugou listened to his mother babble on and on, tears he didn't notice sliding down his face. After a while his mother calmed down on the other end, growing concerned "You ok kiddo?" His breath hitched as he tried to choke down a sob. He never thought he would get to hear his mother call him kiddo ever again, even if it wasnt intentionally for him.

Mitsuki Bakugou must of heard the sob slip out however "Oh sweetie, is it a hard day again? Dont be upset sweetie it breaks our hearts. Where are you ill come cheer yah up! Ill bring your favorite treat to help!" He didnt know what to do, his mother was reaching out to him, and he desperately wanted her to know it was him. That he was alive.!

He heard someone ask who was on the phone, he recognized the voice as his aunt Inko's. Well, technically she wasnt his aunt but he grew up calling her that. It was hard not to. When his mother said it was Uraraka he could hear how alarmed Inko became as she replied fast with "Mitsuki! Uraraka is in the hospital again, that cant be her!" Katsuki felt so relieved by that news, she actually made it. Why the hell was she still in the hospital after three days!? Must be because of those road burns. Damn pink cheeks could of at least called!

"Who the hell is this?" He heard the venom in his mothers voice. He had almost forgotten how fast her attitude can switch. Katsuki Bakugou looked around his empty room. They wouldn't know if he told his mom it was him, would they? He opened his mouth to speak just as someone grabbed the cell from his hands and ripped it away. He looked up to the teleportation villain who worked under that mohawk fucker. So they really were watching them.

"Sorry, wrong number" The man says into the phone, he takes it from his ear and goes to hang up as Katsuki jumped up gripping his wrist before yelling "Give it back you fucker!" The villain easily smacked the boy down, and threw the cell at him "Your lucky I hung up before she heard your little scream there kid! Or else boss will make sure your friends suffer gravely!" Bakugou glared at the villain, holding the phone to his chest as if it was his life line. He watched the villain was about to leave threw the wall.

"Wait! I dont remember you ever hanging out with our boss or that lunatic. And I never saw the healer dude either" The villain just looked back with a apologetic expression "If we had a choice we wouldn't be doing this kid. But like you we value our lives" Bakugou sat up and crossed his legs, holding out a fried fish.

"Why dont you stay and we have a chat over some Koi fish, I think I deserve that much!" The villain stared before sighing in defeat and sitting across from the boy "So, what do you want to know?"

* * *

 _"Give i-"_ Mitsuki Bakugou could not believe her ears. She new that angry voice anywhere, she dreams of that voice every night. Begging she could once again hear it. She was granted her wish, after hearing that mans voice she heard her babies voice yelling. He was alive... He was alive! She screamed from her excitement, scaring her short friend. She turned to the small woman "I- Inko I heard him! I heard my Katsuki! Hes alive! If hes alive that means they all must be!" Inko looked sad at her friend, the complete opposite then what Mitsuki was expecting.

"Oh Mitsuki, do we have to go threw this again?... Please... Why cant we just move on?..." Move on? MOVE ON? "The hell you mean Inko! You wanna just give up on them!?"

"Im not giving up any hope Mitsuki! I watched my baby get shot in the face! You son was electrocuted to death! Their gone!"

"But I heard-"

"Your minds playing tricks on you! If your going to do this then I want you out! I- I cant relive my sons death Mitsuki I cant!"

Mitsuki Bakugou was shocked into silence, something that rarely happened. Never has her friend lashed out like this before. Especially to her! She looked downwards sadly, gripping the cellphone in her hands tightly. Perhaps it was just a trick? The entire world watched her son die, so why couldn't she just accept that? "Im sorry Inko..." She walked to the entrance of the small apartment "Im going for a walk..." Inko watched with a pained heart as her friend left.

Guess even the strongest of people have their weaknesses.

Mitsuki walked along the sidewalk, letting her feet lead the way. She suddenly heard a familiar laugh from around the corner, no one on earth didnt know that laugh. She peeked to see All Might sitting with newly police officer Zen as they looked over some papers. Even though she heard his laugh, neither of their faces looked as if they were in the laughing mood. What ever was on those papers were serious business.

She heard All Mights hushed whisper, Five words that completely flipped her world upside down yet again "Are you sure their alive?" Zen nodded lightly before whispering back "All the proof is there, they took their bodies for a reason... If I had to make a guess, then at this moment those fifteen innocent kids are being forced into something possibly worse then the shooting game..."

Mitsuki fell to her knees, staring at the cement below her as the voice she heard echoed threw her mind. That was her son, her son was alive. That mans voice must be one of the villains who are keeping him captured.

But why did he have Uraraka's cellphone?

"Mrs. Bakugou?" She looked up to see the shocked faces of both All Might and Zen. They stared at each other till Zen laughed and rubbed his neck "Guess you heard us!" He took a serious look as he leaned on one knee in front of her "Listen, you cant tell anyone ok? Its still not a proven-"

"I heard him. My son, I heard his voice on Uraraka's cellphone" Both men froze, staring in disbelief. She continued "A- at first he was quiet, just breathing heavy. Th- Then I heard a sob. I thought it was Uraraka! But then a mans voice came on and said wrong number. But I heard him yelling right before he hung up! It was my baby boy!" All Might helped the woman to her feet, his famous smile missing from his face "I failed your son once, I will not do it again ok?"

Zen nodded before smiling wide and flashing a big thumbs up "Will rescue them from their hell! But you cant tell anyone about this ok? Or else I will loose my job then we loose access to any information"

Mitsuki stared into the grown mans eyes before nodding lightly "As long as you let me join your investigation I wont say a damn word to anyone!"

* * *

Uraraka was in full stealth mode, in a complete doctors disguise hugging the wall with her back, a hospital bag hugged in her arms. Her face was covered by a face mask, and her doctors jacket covered the bandages that covered her body. She peeked around the corner to the calling section of the hospital. She cursed seeing Aizawa on a phone. Dammit, time for plan B. Go to Bakugou in person. Its now been four whole days since she arrived at the hospital. He must of been loosing his mind.

She tried to as casual as she could walk outside the front doors, but she was still not use to walking with her new metal leg brace. Since the knee brace did more damage they decided to put giant chunks of metal together to assure her knee would not bent the wrong way or get strained. It was the most unconformable thing shes ever had to wear in her entire life!

Once outside she walked down the sidewalk towards the construction sight. Once she peeked behind her and saw the hospital leave her view, she took off the face mask and took in a deep breath of fresh air. She was finally outside again! She smiled looking up to the blue clear sky, She still couldn't handle feeling trapped, not after being chained to that chair for over a week. She tried not to think of that time though, only look forward. She placed the mask back on just to be safe she wasnt discovered and kept walking.

The walk felt longer then when she was fever drunk. However she did only walk halfway, thanks to the ride Aizawa gave her on his lap. Her parents told her how she was found, and how bad her fever was that night. They acted so strange, like they were going to ask something but couldn't find the words. She shrugged it off as worry and over protectiveness. She told everyone the villains just walked to her, then threw her out of the truck. But everyone seemed to question what happened more. After all they were talking about villains who forced a class to kill each other! Only Uraraka new they were still killing each other however.

When she finally made it to the building, she walked threw the cement opening of the doorway and began to walk to Bakugou's apartment. She never expected a heavy net drop on her, knocking her to the ground. Soon a tall figure stood over her, aiming a hand made spear at her head. His face was covered by a black bag with two holes stabbed threw for his red eyes to peer threw. He was wearing a new black tee shirt, but she saw the bloody bandages of her shirt on his injured arm still. Never being changed these past four days.

"How did you find me?" Uraraka glared, her eyes sticking out against the white doctors mask and white nurses cap she wore. She had her hair hidden in it "Bakugou get me out of this! I swear if my back opened again-" She saw his eyes grow huge before dragging the heavy netting off her. He helped her to a proper sitting position, hesitating as he was her new leg brace "Uraraka..." She closes her eyes, hearing in his voice the upcoming explosion.

"WHERE IN THE FUCKING SHIT HAVE YOU BEEN PINK CHEEKS!? YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED I'VE BEEN!? GOD! I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING GOT KILLED! I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME NOT DISAPPEAR FOR FUCKING FOUR DAYS WITHOUT A WORD! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GO FUCKING MENTAL! DAMMIT LOOK AT YOU! YOUR SO FUCKED UP THEY GAVE YOU A ROBOT LEG!" Suddenly arms were wrapped tightly around her "Dont ever do that again, got that pink cheeks? Next time im hunting you down personally..."

Uraraka was stunned by how gentle his voice sounded at the end, how gentle and caring his hold was on her. She wrapped her arms around him and nodded "I wont leave you alone again, I promise... Im sorry Bakugou..." He let her go, cheeks lightly red in embarrassment "Im fine being alone! The hell you talking about..." He looked her up and down "Why are you dressed like that?" She took off the mask revealing a smile "I broke out of the hospital to come here!"

Bakugou looked PISSED at that "Broke out!? So your still fuckin healing!? God dammit girl you wishing to die or something?" He didnt mean it to be such a heavy question, but once he said it they both felt the weight of that single question on their minds. Uraraka shook her head after a while "I cant die, to many people rely on me..." Bakugou nodded before helping her to her feet "Good, cause I wont let you got that?" She nodded and smiled "And I wont let you either Bakugou!" Uraraka's heart stopped at the blonds gaze turned to the floor, his face the saddest shes ever seen it "Yeah..."

As she was about to press the matter further, His eyes suddenly snapped up to look into hers "OH YEAH! That fucking teleportation villain came here!" This snapped Uraraka out of any thought she was having, eyes wide staring at her friend "What! Why was he here how did he find you!?" Bakugou pointed to his apartment section hes staying in "Ill tell you in there, may not be safe out here in the open hallway"

He led her inside and closed his makeshift door. She looked around at the newly furnished place. The open windows now boarded up, a bed frame to get him off the cold cement, and of course the door was all new. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a change of cloths for herself, and a medical kit she borrowed without asking. Bakugou saw the med kit and smirked "You gonna patch me up doctor pink cheeks?" She smiled and opened the kit "Yep! While you explain every detail that happened!"

She began taking off the ripped up shirt on his arm, some parts stuck like glue had to be ripped off. Bakugou hissed in pain at those ones but other then that bit his cheek "Well, My mother called your cell. I almost talked to her but then he appeared and took the phone away hanging it up" Uraraka nodded lightly, letting him know she was listening. She began putting a healing ointment on his arm, before wrapping it with clean gauze pads and wraps. She looked to Bakugou, worried on why he was now silent.

"What else happened?..." She asked, scared of the answer. He looked at her then his hands "We had a chat, guess the boss is holding his children hostage. If he doesn't follow them then they die painfully..." Uraraka felt her heart reach out to the villain, she never met the teleportation villain or the healing one. She could tell there was more he wasnt telling "Bakugou what else did he say?" He looked into her eyes, where they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity "He told me what the villains were planning for our classmates"

Uraraka shot to her feet, fists clenched tightly in front of her "W- what? Bakugou tell me! Please! Why are they suffering still?"

"The villains are trying to mentally break them..." his voice grew quieter, not wanting to admit what the villain told him.

"What!? But why!?" She was more confused and worried, break them? Why!? What good would come out of that!? Her friends have suffered so much, they jsut wanted to be heroes and instead they were being tortured! Broken! Why!?

"Because..." She saw his shoulders begin to shake, gripping his own hands tightly together not able to look at her "Its easier to control someone after they reached their Breaking point..."


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this update took a while! I'll explain at the end of this chapter, as Im sure you guys dont want spoilers here ;) As always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **~DekuLove**

* * *

 _"Because its easier to control someone once they reached their breaking point"_

Uraraka and Bakugou sat silent in the cold apartment, both trying to understand their own inner questions. Uraraka couldn't understand why they were chosen to be 'controlled'. They were nothing special! They were 15 year old students, students aiming to be heroes and help people. Bakugou couldn't understand why him and Uraraka were let free, well sorta free. He looked towards Uraraka's leg brace and bandages. After explaining to her the first half of what the villain said, she changed into some shorts and a muscle shirt, which he was fine with considering how sketchy that doctor costume was. Why didn't the villains heal her like they did the rest of them? Another thought came up in his mind.

"Uraraka, why hasn't recovery girl healed you?" She looked at him confused before recognition registered on her face "Oh, she can only heal students from UA" He nodded before catching on "What the fuck? Your a fucking student there! What kinda bullshit-"

"I dropped out of school Bakugou, Im no longer a student at UA" what, THE FUCK!?

"The fuck you mean!? _You dropped out!?_ Bullshit! You out of everyone would of kept going!" She only shook her head "Kinda hard to go back to class with no class Bakugou, even Mr. Aizawa quit teaching. The game messed with my head bad anyways, and from what I've caught on your also affected by what ever hell they put you threw in the second game!" He clenched his fists tightly, she looked at her hands and continues "Besides, who would want a murderer as a classmate?..."

Bakugou felt a sharp stab in his chest. He realized she felt the exact same way he does. He couldn't see himself any other way then a murderer, but he never thought she would to. "Pink cheeks, Why the hell would you feel like that? I mean, I know about Deku he told me, but that was it right?" She looked over at him, tears shine in her eyes "I didn't do a thing to save anyone! You at least killed one of the villains! I watched everyone die then sat there for over a week with everyone's dead bodies! Lots of people call me a murderer who should be killed, my parents have been threatened over it many times..." Bakugou looked pissed "The hell?! They think we wanted to fucking do all that shit!?"

When she nodded lightly he stood up and paced around the room, trying to keep his cool. He then remembered the second half of what the villain told him. "Pink cheeks, do you know what a Abattoir is?" She shook her head "No, im surprised you do" "THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!?" He coughed lightly before going back to being serious "Abattoir is another word for slaughterhouse, the villain told me about it. He said he over heard the reason why they are breaking our friends is because they want to create a slaughterhouse of heroes... Now i dont know what that means, but Its nothing good. He said he would tell me more when he can, and that we should prepare for war of some sort. He said he has a feeling their gonna let our friends loose in the city, turn the entire city into a Abattoir or some shit"

Uraraka was in deep thought "Thats why they let a single victor happen, to try and burn it onto their brains that if they are the last ones standing then they get to be free. Their basically brainwashing them to be weapons!" Bakugou glared at the wall "Its already working... Hagakure is long gone, Asui was like a empty shell... Aoyama lost his sparkle, and Koda is a silent mess... And that was just during the second game, who knows by now if their on their fourth game and a victor is slowly healing right now... Makes sense why they showed us off, to show them proof if they kill they live"

She remembered how fast their friends began to break during the first game, she didnt want to picture them now "The entire city is sorta distant from any other city, at least a fifteen minute drive across one of the bridges or fields to reach any other place. It would be so easy for them to take out those three bridges and strand everyone in the city" Bakugou nods, picturing the map of the city "The city is built almost round, split into three sections that lead to the main part of the city that is also built round, thats where UA and everything else important is. If they got a quirk user with the ability to create a shield they could hide in the main part of the city and create a sorta barrier dome around the entire city"

Uraraka stood up and tied her brown hair behind her head in a pony "Guess that settles it, we gotta become strong enough to make sure we save our friends and the city" She turned to Bakugou "Please help train me to be more battle ready! I guess I should go back to UA and learn as much as I can until the war begins"

Bakugou walks over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder "Are you sure you can handle this pink cheeks? Your still healing. While im hiding here I can plan our best options of an attack and try to guess what their planning" She nodded, looking determined. She places a hand on his and smiles "Im sure, and after classes I'll come straight here to teach you everything I learned. And when your ready to talk about whats been troubling you, Ill be here for you ok?" His eyes grew wide, he thought he hid it well. He took his hand away and glares at the wall "Just trying to get over my game thats all" She hugged him tightly, whispering "You not a murderer Bakugou, ok?"

She leaned back to look up at him "Does what ever happened also the reason you cant use your quirk anymore?" He looked at her fast "How do you-" She smiled lightly "Because idiot, I went threw a similar hell. Only we can understand each other" He looked at his palms, the white mark staring at them both "They welded metal plates on where my explosions come from, so If i tried to use my quirk I ended up blowing my own arms up inside. Was fucking painful" She touched the mark gently, surprised by how smooth the strange white scars were. Usually scars were bumpy or stuck out lightly from the original skin. However these white scars were like nothing ever happened to that area of skin in the first place, it just turned a different colour.

"Do the scars hurt?" He shook his head, closing his fists to hide the scars "No, just the memories do" He realized what he said and crossed his arms fast, making a huff like a defiant child would "But I dont feel pain! Fuckin tougher then that!" She smiled and patted his arm "Ok if you say so, you toddler" His gaze snapped towards her "The fuck you call me!? Ill blow your head up!" She only giggled harder before turning towards the door "Ill be back tonight ok? If I cant ill call" He huffed a ok and turned his back to her "Be safe..." She smiled and nodded "I will, you to" And with that she left the building and her friend.

Bakugou turned towards his makeshift bed and noticed the hospital bag she brought with her. When he looked inside it he saw fresh cloths, a map of the city marked with safe spots for him in case he had to leave this one, a envelop with money, and extra bandages. He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his lips "Stupid pink cheeks"

* * *

All Might was feeling very tired, after a long day of teaching at UA, he truly didnt feel like a long lecture from the principle. When the principle called him in for tea he new it was going to be a dreadfully long stay. Nezu always got long winded while drinking tea. When he walked into the office however and saw Young Uraraka sitting across from the principle, he surely was surprised. He hadn't seen the young girl since he carried her to the ambulance out of the police stations bomb shelter, he wasnt ready to face her yet.

"Ah, glad to see you could join us All Might! Please take a seat, we have some important business to discuss. The rest of the teachers will be joining us shortly" All Might sat beside the small girl "Yes sir, but what business is there if I may ask?" Nezu smile never fades as he pores them tea, about to answer when the remaining teachers of year 1 enter the room. Blood King waves in apologies "Sorry sir, but we may have a issue on our han-" They all froze in seeing the small girl as if she was a ghost. Then without a word being said they all moved to the side, making a path for a fuming, ex teacher to make his way over to her.

To say Aizawa looked angry would be the understatement of the year. He looked like he was about to murder her! Seeing Aizawa emerge from the crown Uraraka stood up and put her arms out in front of her "O- ok I know you must be mad-" "Mad? Oh im not mad, I am furious! You know how much panic you sent the hospital into!? They thought you were sleeping, then they find out your body under the sheet is actually pillows! What reason would you have to sneak out of the hospital alone when there are villains after you!? You wishing to be kidnapped again for a third time!?"

Uraraka was shrinking farther and farther down into her shoulders the more her teacher yelled, until she remembered all that rest on her and Bakugou's shoulders. She knew she should tell the pro heroes, but if she did her friends would die. The nice villain said he would call two days before the war on the city began, which gives her and Bakugou enough time to take them down the day before. Thinking of her suffering friends gave her the courage to stand up straight and give a hard stare back to her teacher, who looked more then shocked.

"Mr. Aizawa, I snuck out to come here and register back into school. I will become stronger and save others!" They stared deep into the others eyes, over the month and extra they have spent together in that hospital they began to be able to read the other. They grew close, sometimes Uraraka sees him as a close uncle, while he sees her as his niece. Neither one was backing down out of the unspoken fight, so All Might cleared his throat.

"Is this why we were all called here? To discuss Young Uraraka attending school here again?" Principal Nezu smiles and nods, waving his small arms around "Yes it is! If you teachers want to take her in that is. She would be joining your 1B class Blood King, which means she will be joining them in your hero course All Might, and the rest the teachers classes. If you teachers dont want a twenty first student in your classes then we will turn her down. We also have the other students to worry about as well" Blood King gives them all his best thumbs up "My class asks me every day when shes joining, we already have a spare desk in our room for her" All the other teachers nod, each had expected the young girl to be back far sooner.

All Might however was shocked beyond relief. He couldn't believe how strong she could be to return to this school. He thinks to his, Zens, and Mrs. Bakugous search for the other students and cant help the feeling that its connected somehow. However, he could keep a close eye on her if she was in school every day. He flashed his hero smile at the small girl and gave her a giant thumbs up "We would be honored to have you in school again! I can even help catch you up on what you have missed this past month!"

Uraraka was near tears, a hand covering her mouth. She didnt think she would get so much support from her teachers, she turned to Aizawa who nods towards her, silently telling her its gonna be ok. She bows down deeply towards them all "Thank you so much!" Aizawa ruffled her hair as she was bowing "Dont cause anyone trouble you hear? Blood King is a tougher teacher then me. You will really have to crack down on your assignments" She stood tall again and nodded, wiping her eyes "Got it..." He let out a small smile before walking out "Remember its 'yes sir', we've been over this many times. Uraraka smiled at the memory of Ashido being yelled at over and over for it "Yes sir!"

Nezu set down his tea and looked to the clock "Its not to late, so shall we go to class 1B dorm house and see what the students decide?"

* * *

Itsuka Kendo could feel her eye twitching already, She just started the study group and already her classmates were on her nerves. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu was yet again fighting with Yosetsu Awase and Juzo Honenuki over who got the answer right.

"The answer is A!"

"No its not! Dude its C how did you even get A!?"

"Because its right!"

"Wait I got 32 as a answer! Were not doing math!?"

"NO!"

Ibara Shiozaki stood up, hands pressed together over her heart as she stared at the roof "Please let a miracle happen for them both..."

A blond bored looking boy stood up from the back and made his way over to the three yelling boys, slowly rolling up his notebook. As they seen him approach they each received a hard smack to the head, causing them to finally shut up "The answer is B idiots, If you are waiting for backup and their are civilians in danger your main goal is to protect them. Not try and take down the Villains by yourself Tetsutetsu, Not try and make everyone run Honenuki, and you defiantly dont try and count how many civilians are in the picture Awase!" All three grumbled an agreement and returned to their seats as there was a knock on the door.

"NOT IT!" The entire room was yet again filled with yelling, It was a Sunday night no one should be visiting their dorm. Which meant it was a teacher with bad news. It was always bad news. Kendo made her way threw the yelling crowd and opened the door, revealing their homeroom teacher Blood King.

Blood King laughed at the faces on his students, he guessed they are expecting a lecture or another noise complaint "Hello Mr. Blood King! What could we do for you?" He was very thankful he got Kendo in his class, she was always able to control the loud class. She sure had the patients to be a teacher in the future "Can you all sit down and be quiet for a few minutes? We have a very important matter to discuss!"

Pony Tsunotori, though everyone just calls her Pony, excitedly stood up arm waving "Is Uraraka finally joining us!?" Blood King watched almost all his students erupt with excitement at that thought, He sat on the table which faced his students who all quickly took their seats "If it was, how would you feel about that?"

"She should be in prison for murder, let alone in a high school" Sen Kaibara says as he crosses his arms "Thats the treatment anyone who shoots someone in the face gets, so why is she so special?"

Jurota Shishida punched the table he was sitting beside, which broke under the giant beast boys fist making the count rise up to seven pieces of furniture hes broken this year "She was forced to by a villain! It was kill her love or die along with everyone at that table! And Midoriya asked her to!"

"Like anyone really wants to die though!"

Reiko Yanagi stands up and walks to face her classmates "We have no right to judge what she went threw guys, if it was us around that table what would you guys of done? Were all just as protective of each other as they were! Kaibara if someone placed a gun in your hand and said to shoot either Pony the classes little sister die quick and painless, or let the entire class suffer to death because of you, what would you do?" Everyone in the room looked to the floor, so Yanagi continued "Uraraka was and is a student like us who just wants to be a hero. Could you imagine the courage and strength someone needs to come back to school knowing her entire class, all her friends are gone? Even her homeroom teacher is gone! As heroes are we really going to turn our backs on a girl who is a victim of a villain attack?"

Tetsutetsu stands up, fists clenched tightly "You guys wernt there at the police station like me, Kendo, and Monoma. You didnt see the police board fill up with red crosses over their faces, or the clues begin to pack up" Tears shone in his eyes remembering the moment his friend and rival Kirishimas was crossed out "If that would of been us, and one of us were left all alone, we all know class 1A would of been their for us!"

Blood King looked around the room, he wouldn't show it but the idea it was him and his students who went threw that scares him. He cared for his students, not as much as Aizawa cared for his however. Which made the situation sadder. "Just so you know, a lot of people look at her like a monster. She cant go anywhere anymore without be reminded. In my eyes you guys are basically her last chance at gaining a normal life. Doesn't she deserve peace and the chance to be a hero? To redeem herself?"

Pony stood up and smiled "Of course she does! Everyone deserves a second chance! Right guys?" The entire class erupted yet again in cheers, smiles, and determination. Blood King looked to the few students who he new didnt like the idea at first, which they each gave small nods or a smile to show they were in. Blood King stands up again "Then its settled, Uraraka you will be moving in and starting classes tomorrow! Make her feel as welcomed as possible guys!"

Uraraka came around the corner with Aizawa and All Might, tears falling down her face. She bowed deeply towards her new classmates "Th- Thank you so much!" Aizawa came beside her and bowed as well "If any of you hurt her, I promise to hurt you worse"

The students of class 1B stared in horror at them both. Not just at the fact that they both heard everything they said, but by how bad they both looked! Neither student had seen them, well seen them in person, since before the accident. Both of them looked so thin now, Aizawa still had bandages around his forehead, but the bullet wound was almost completely healed. Everyone noticed the bags under his eyes had grown far worse then before and his hair was even more a mess then usual.

Uraraka's leg brace stuck out a lot against her pale skin, her entire knee under wrapping and bandages. Her bowing as low as she is, everyone could see the enormous burn scars on her back peeking out of the bandages that covered her back and each of her arms. Kaibara being he always speaks his mind, asks the question the entire room was wondering, just not as nicely as they would of put it "The hell happen to you? Get run over by a train?"

Uraraka stands up straight again and looks at him confused before realizing what he meant. She smiled the best she could and rubbed the back of her neck "No, just in a bus explosion..." The students of class 1B glared at Kaibara, silently telling him to leave her the hell alone. Aizawa stood beside All Might and Blood King as they watched the students introduce themselves. Aizawa was way against letting her attend school again so soon, he was worried for her sleeping alone in a dorm as well.

"Are you guys sure she can do this?" He whispers to All Might and Blood King, who look at each other then back at their short friend. Blood King places a hand on his shoulder "Ill make sure to watch her carefully for you Aizawa, and All Mights going to be keeping a extra close eye on her during training. Right?" All Might smiles and gives a thumbs up, but doesn't take his eyes off her. As the teachers leave, Aizawa gives Uraraka one last hug and makes sure shes sure she wants to do this. Uraraka seemed almost determined to stay, which worried the man more. What was driving her so much?

"Aizawa, are you joining me and Zen tonight?" All Might asks as Aizawa leaves the 1B dorm. He nods and puts his hands in his pockets "Yup, we going now?" All Might nods and together they leave the school grounds, both of them avoiding looking at the empty dorm house of class 1A.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was beyond bored in his apartment, with the money Uraraka left he bought some real good and some new blankets. He folded and returned the stolen blankets he borrowed, writing a letter which said "Thanks for the sheets fuckers, saved my damn life". He prob could of sounded a lot nicer, but he was Katsuki fucking Bakugou! He didnt have to be nice to no one!

A knock on his door made him jump out of his socks, standing up he grabs his newly bought metal baseball bat and makes his way to the wooden door. He cursed he didnt make a peek hole in it. He listened to the other side of the door, and heard faint breathing. Gripping the bat hard he yelled "Who the fuck are you!? Get your ass away from my door! This is private fucking property!"

No answer, and the breathing hasn't moved or changed. Which means plan B!

Bakugou flings the door open, fully prepared to beat the fucker on the other side. However when his red eyes met green eyes he froze, unable to move. The bat was inches from the others head, a few seconds and he would've hit his target. He lowered the bat, looking the person up and down not sure if its a trick or what.

"Asui?"

* * *

 **Im so sorry this is such a late update! But I wanted to make sure I got the class 1B students right, but during my research I got distracted and put writing off. Please forgive me! Also another excuse I have is I live in a part of Canada that constantly looses power and is always under severe tornado warnings. As a fellow Canadian, my heart goes out to all families being effected by the BC and Saskatchewan wildfires.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **~DekuLove**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M NOT DEAD! I am so sorry for such a long wait! I kinda got hit by a truck (2008 Ford F150) while walking on Sept 6th. I was in a medically induced coma to let my head injury heal for a while. My memory is still a little funky cause of the accident and I dont really remember starting writing this, and I still dont really know where I was going with this story** **. Im so sorry if my writing has changed and very sorry for the long wait!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **~DekuLove~**

* * *

Uraraka ran as fast as she could towards Bakugous apartment, she lost track of time and it was hard to shake off her new classmates. She still had trouble with that thought, replacing her old classmates. She just had to keep reminding herself that is was to save them, her friends. She wanted to tell them and everyone they were still alive, she wanted to tell Aizawa he didnt fail anyone and that he still had a chance to save them. She especially wanted to warn the city of the upcoming attack, but sadly that would all resolve in her friends being killed for good. She couldn't be the reason they died again, it would kill her.

 _"What? Your leaving? But Blood King said you would be living with us here!" Kendo asks, worry on her face. Uraraka gave her the kindest smile she could as she picked up her bag "Its school policy to live within the dorms, but my parents... They dont want me out of their protection just yet. They only let me return if I agreed to return home after school"_

 _Kendo nodded, seeming to believe the lie Uraraka gave them all. They all gave her a hug and said their goodbyes. Uraraka hated lying and tricking her new classmates, but once that villain calls it wont matter anymore. She will most likely die fighting that day anyway. She waved one last time as she walked off the school property and took off running towards where Bakugou is._

Which brings her to where she is now, standing in front of his wooden door knocking "Its me Uraraka! Open up!" The door swung open revealing Bakugou and his bat "Get the fuck in already! We got a situation!" Uraraka rushed in, worry plastered on her face "Did the villain call?" Bakugou shook his head and pointed to his bed "Nope but they made a delivery. I was wondering how long they could all hold themselves up".

Uraraka gasped at the sight of her frog friend. She raced over to her hugging her tightly "Tsu! Oh my god Tsu are you ok!? Are you hurt at all!?" As much as she loved seeing her friend again, she also felt a pain in her heart. She new this meant Deku and everyone else fell to their deaths. She looked towards Bakugou, who was glaring at the floor. If she had to guess she would say he was thinking the same thing.

Uraraka realized Tsu wasnt hugging her back, in fact she wasnt doing anything. Uraraka leaned back to take a good look at her friend. Like Bakugou white scars littered her body, her face especially had thin white scars all around her eyes. Her eyes however were what was scaring Uraraka. They were so empty, like nothing lived inside her anymore. There was no light no focus in them. They almost had a mist to them.

"Tsu?" No answer "Tsu are you ok? Its me, Uraraka" Nothing, Uraraka shakes her a little to try and snap her out of what ever this was. Bakugou spoke up "Shes not there pink cheeks, dont you remember her shutting down at the table? This must be what they mean when people mentally snap" Him punching the wall make Uraraka jump, turning towards him she tried to hold in her gasp at the sight of the tears in his eyes.

"During the second, she just let it happen. She was like a rag doll who couldn't do anything!" The tears fell down his face as he slid to the ground hugging his knees "You've been wanting to know what it was right? What he second game was? I can tell you've wanted to ask" Uraraka didnt dare move, never would she think she would see Katsuki Bakugou openly cry. She worried the second she made a move he would realize what he was doing and snap out of it.

"The second game was nothing like the first one, When I woke up there was a weird machine strapped around my neck. I played with it and realized there were sharp blades inside it. It was there to make sure we behaved, or else it would set off and nearly cut our own heads off. Sickest thing about them was it wouldn't of killed us right away. Your pink haired friend learned that the hard way.

"I wasnt the only one in that room either, Kaminari and Koda were with me. Villains told us we had to take the knives spread out in the rooms floor and kill each other, last one standing took on the next two. Koda set off his neck thing, watching him squirm, blood shooting out of his neck" Uraraka watched Bakugou clench his eyes closed tightly "The first sound I ever heard that bastard make was the sound of him choking on his own blood! I couldn't let him suffer that shit so I grabbed one of the knives and made it end fast for him" Uraraka couldn't, didn't want to imagine going threw that.

"When someone suddenly grabbed my shoulder, I panicked thinking it was the villain about to shock me like he did around that damn table. I fucking stabbed Kaminari who was just trying to help calm me down in the chest! Stabbed him square in the chest! I fucking killed him!

"Thats not even the worst! The worst was next round where I had to face off Deku and Bird brain! That damn bird begged shitty nerd Deku to kill him, then grabbed Deku's wrist and made him stab him in the heart!" He then pointed to Tsu, who had not moved a inch from the bed "Deku was just like that the entire time, I- I couldn't kill him... So the villain did it for me..."

 _Bones cracking, blood splatting, Knife slicing threw skin._ All these sounds returning to him as he hid his face in his knees, ashamed he was crying. For the first time ever Uraraka was glad she only had to play in her game, slowly and quietly Bakugou continued "I watched the life leave his eyes, I never wanted to see that again. So next round when I faced Hagakure, who was more then willing to kill anyone I did what I had to. Then I passed out, when I woke up they took me out of a room that led straight to you"

He lifted his head lightly, glaring at his feet "I killed five people in that game, and that doesn't include Ojiro or anyone else who died cause I killed that stupid villain! Fuck! Why the fuck cant I still be dead!?" Uraraka couldn't take it anymore, she rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his shaking figure "You deserve to live Bakugou, If you were not alive right now then who would they rely on to go save them?"

She held him tightly for what seemed like hours before he finally calmed down enough to realize he was being cradled and babied. He wiped his eyes roughly and glared at the wall opposite of Uraraka's direction "Stupid pink cheeks, thanks..." She patted his shoulder gently before turning back to Tsu who had yet to change "We should figure out how to help Tsu... Only thing I can think of why they let her go is because she wouldn't be a good weapon for them"

Bakugou turned to me, eyes slightly red rimmed from crying "What do you mean?" Uraraka looks at him "You said that the villain told you their trying to turn our friends against us right? To use them in the attack against the city?" Bakugou nods, eyes widen as it finally clicks "Frog girl wouldn't be able to fight for them, she would be more of a burden"

Uraraka stood up from the cold floor and made her way beside her friend again, she was so cold to the touch yet wasnt shivering. As soon as she began to tuck her into Bakugou's bed however, the bed owner finally made his way over from the wall "Oh no! She is NOT sleeping in my bed!"

"Of course she is! Shes freezing! And do you really see any other bed for her here?" Uraraka shot back as she made sure her friend was snug tight into the blankets. "No I dont! And I dont see a bed for myself either!" If he could use his quirk, she could of sworn she would be blown to bits. "Oh you poor baby!" She couldn't stop herself from laughing as he blows a casket at her comment, she turned to face him giggling lightly still "Look, I dont have a bed either! So just suck it up!"

"The fuck you mean you dont have a bed? Them fuckers not letting you stay at the dorms?" She went to her school bag and brought out her notebooks "They did, In fact im suppose to be staying in them" She pulls on a pair of black finger-less sparring gloves she 'borrowed' from the school supplies room, and threw a pair at Bakugou "If I stay at the dorms or my house, then thats waisted time for training. We need to be ready for the attack"

As he pulled on his gloves, his eyes had the same spark in them they always got right before a fight "Your actually pretty smart pink cheeks! However I was thinking, the villains giving us a two day warning correct?" Uraraka nods, pulling her hair up into a pony tail "Yeah, and we have no idea when that calls coming" Bakugou smirks "True, which is why then it does come we need to be ready. because were attacking them directly the day before they attack the city"

Uraraka could only stare at him in shock, so he continued "If we attack their base and take them down the day before the attack, then the city will never have to know how close they came to being destroyed. And we may not have to fight our classmates" It made sense, a lot of sense. The day of the attack the villains will have everything in their favour, They would of had the many weeks of planning to prepare them. They couldn't possibly plan for a surprise attack the day before!

"How are we suppose to find them? I have no idea where their base is, and I dont think it will be easy to find either" Bakugou stretches before raising his fists "It wont be easy, But thats for me to find while your at school. Frog girl can protect the fort while im gone. Now lets get this training started!" Uraraka nodded before raising her fists, remembering her training with the pro hero Gunhead. Shes gonna need all the combat training she can get.

Unlike Bakugou and her teachers, the Villains wont go easy on her.

* * *

 **~Two Week Time skip~ (Three months since the bus attack)**

* * *

All Might yawned, poring himself yet another cup of coffee. Him and Mitsuki Bakugou had been searching threw the cities surveillance all night. They were told by Zen to look for any vehicle that matched the one that picked up Uraraka two weeks ago, but they've come up with nothing so far. They were out of leads, and if he was honest he was almost out of hope that they would find anything. Maybe it was true, maybe his students were dead after all.

"I think I found something!" All Might went straight to the woman's side looking over her shoulder at the screen. Sure enough, the very van they filmed scooping up the young girl from the sidewalk was parked outside a shop. "What shop is that" He asked out loud. Mrs. Bakugou stared for some time before snapping her fingers "Its a bakery shop! I know the sweet old lady who owns it as well!" Sometimes he forgot she was only a civilian who did normal Civilian things like go to small bakeries. He gently patted her shoulder "Good job Mrs. Bakugou! Ill call Zen while you keep watching, perhaps you could find where the van goes next?"

As Mitsuki began her work, All might turned to his phone to let both Aizawa and Zen know what they found. Both were working together wandering the streets asking around for any information. Zen agreed to check up on the little old bakery while Aizawa continued to do his ground searches. As soon as he stuck his cell back in his pocket it rang, the ID reading his agency he works with. Days like this he wished he wasnt the worlds number one hero.

"Mrs. Bakugou, I need to head to the middle of no where for work. Do you have things handled here?" The thumbs up he received was enough of an answer for him as he took off towards something far bigger than he could ever imagine.

* * *

To say Aizawa was worried about Uraraka was a grave understatement. For the past two weeks she's been... different. More distant, more focused on studies and training at school. Plus she wasnt answering his texts which wasnt like her at all. He has sent four photos of his cat to her, plus a video! No reply! He debated many times to walk straight into her new dorm and drag her out, but she was so stubborn to return to school. He sometimes wondered if she new her classmates could be alive, and thats why she works so hard. He wouldn't put it behind her, she is a very clever girl. He just hoped she was being safe. HE will never forget the fever-caused mumbles she spurred the night they found her. _'dont hurt him' 'cant let anyone know'_ She was obviously keeping something from him.

When his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket, the speed in which he whipped it out and looked at the screen would put even Iida to shame! He smiled lightly at Uraraka's reply, happy shes ok more than her reply. Something seemed off though. Usually she would send a paragraph on how cute his cat was, however her text was a simple "Hes to funny!". To anyone else they wouldn't think twice on it, but this is Aizawa. Hes the biggest over thinker there is!

Before he is able to ask weather or not she was ok, Zen calls him. "What is it this time Zen?" Usually Zen would respond with a goofy answer, but not this time.

"I just talked a worker at the bakery, the old woman who owns the shop suddenly left town. The worker says a shady guy talked to her in the back room the morning she suddenly skipped town. I got a bad feeling somethings about to happen and he warned her."

Aizawa stopped walking, holding his cell close to his ear letting the gears in his head spin. The shop was near the middle of the city, the most safest area. If the shady guy really was one of the Villain, why make her leave town? "Did you call All Might yet?"

"I tried but he isn't picking up, Mitsuki says he was called to work somewhere. Think somethings about to go down?"

"Possibly, Get Mrs. Midoriya out of the city and any other close loved ones just for safety. Should we take this up with the police force?" Aizawa asks, thinking of ways to convince Uraraka to leave the city.

"The police would make it public, causing mass panic. Best for us to stay low and keep our guards up. You should leave the city though"

"Like hell I am leaving! My students may be here Zen I will not abandon them ever again!"

Zen just sighed and rubbed his eyes, when will this man realize he never abandoned anyone? He was shot in the bloody head! He did everything possible to protect his students "Uraraka is still in the city, your the only one she will listen to Aizawa. Take her, her family, and my sister and get out of here. Your useless if an attack went off"

All though the 'useless' part stung, he new it was true. For weeks he has been training his quirk again, but he barely has control of it any more. The doctors agree the bullet did something to his quirk. Its one of the reasons why he retired being a pro hero. That, and Uraraka and his other students. They need him.

"Fine, say I do get them out of the city, what then? Last time I checked the last field trip out of the city started all of this"

"That was last time, this is way different! They got the jump on yah last time, this time you'll be more alert!" The sudden sound of chewing filled Aizawa's ear, making him role his eyes "Quit eating the bakery goods and get back to work officer"

"Yeth thur!"

* * *

All Might reached his destination rather quickly, a giant fire on the outskirts of the city with a single villain causing it all. Something didnt seem right to All Might. Their was a single Pro Hero from every agency in the city, why would so many be called out? Also why wasnt a water Quirk user called to deal with a fire?

Landing on the ground he was quickly caught up on what was happening. It appeared to be a single man running around using his Quirk to cause the out of control fire. Looking around it was easy to see the fire was surrounding something. The middle didnt seem to have smoke rising from it. With a single leap into the air, All Might could see the middle was indeed untouched. In fact it was almost protected, with a small blanket in the very middle. He landed a safe distance from the blanket, to assure its not a bomb.

It took only a few seconds to realize the blanket hid a breathing figure, making All Might run and kneel beside it. Peeling it back he gasped at the face it revealed. He quickly covered the figure back up and scooped them up. This cant be possible, this cant be real, can it? Quickly he once again jumped from the flames. Instead of stopping at the outside of the flames however, he took off towards the city. Holding the unconscious figure close to his chest tightly hoping he wouldn't run out of time.

Once he reached the 'Secret Base' As Zen like to call it, he kicked the door open. If it wasnt a serious situation, he would of laughed at how high poor Mrs. Bakugou jumped. He laid the blanket covered figure on the couch and pulled out his cell "Mrs. Bakugou, please get a bowl of warm water and some towels! Please wash up our guest as I call Aizawa and Zen" Mrs. Bakugou, looking worried and confused nods and runs off to receive said items.

Aizawa answered with a groan like per usual "What is it All Might?"

"Aizawa, get Zen and bring him back to base soon as possible it is very important!" With that All Might hung up, afraid of someone listening threw the calls. When Mrs. Bakugou came around the edge of the couch, All Might had to quickly catch the bowl of water after she dropped it. The poor woman was frozen, staring at the sleeping, bloodied face of the thought to be dead child. "Mrs. Bakugou, please wash her up a little so we can see if she is injured"

All the poor woman could do is nod lightly as she began washing the young girls face. All Might (after fixing the door) waited outside for Aizawa and Zen to arrive. It didnt take long for them to show up out of breath and running at top speed towards them.

"What happened!?" Aizawa yells as they reach All Might, trying to catch his breath. Poor Zen was on the ground wheezing while hugging a bakery bag full of now crumbled cookies and muffins.

"First, you both need to be quiet! I got a call to help with a villain attack outside the city, and there was... someone inside the middle of the fire. Shes asleep so dont wake her, we dont know what shes been threw" Aizawa fearing the 'she' was referring to Uraraka burst into the building, giving Mrs. Bakugou her second heart attack that day.

Aizawa rushed to the couch, where he froze and could only stare at the sleeping face of his thought to be lost student. Zen came up beside him, and took a sharp breath in. Then a giant smile crossed his face as he threw the bag of destroyed goodies to the floor "This is FANTASTIC! This proves they are alive!" Aizawa smacked his head with much inner joy "Dont you dare wake her!" He whispers with a glare aimed at him. Zen rubs the back of his head but says nothing more.

"Why does she have knife scars?..." Everyone turned their attention to the blonde woman as she knelled beside the young girl "They were shot right? She jumped off her chair the shotgun went off on the back of her head" She carefully traced the thin white scars on the young girls temple, before lifting her right arm out from under the blanket for them to see the huge while burn like marks all up her arm "These remind me of the shape of burns, but their like brand new skin, just off colour"

"Its a Quirk one of my guys use to have, but he surely is no villain! He could reverse any injury as if it never happened, thats how we survived execution. Hes a big family guy, they must have something against him"

All Might, who has been quiet the entire time finally speaks up "Do we tell young Uraraka about her?"

Aizawa nods instantly, not having to think about it "Shes hiding something from us, seeing her old friend may help her open up to us" He looks to Mitsuki "She once mentioned when she was out of it _'dont hurt him'._ For a while I wrote it off as her having a flash back or a dream about the table. But lately I've been thinking she meant your son. You said you heard him correct? On Uraraka's cell none the less. She may be hiding him for some reason"

"What would she have to gain hiding my son from me!? If he really is out there he would contact me somehow! I know he may seem cold and always angry, but he is human and is a child! A child who needs his family like any other child!"

"I dont know her reasoning's if she even is hiding him, but she would not do something for no reason. Now shut up while I call her" And with that the tired man walked out of the room and sat on a chair outside. After all the work he put into getting out of that wheelchair, he refuses to admit he still gets weak legged.

"Hello? Uraraka speaking" She sounded out of breath, which put Aizawa into a worry. Its Sunday no school or training today.

"Uraraka, you busy?" He tried to keep his voice as flat as always when ever he talked to her.

"Sorta, got a lot of school work to catch up on. How come? Something the matter?"

"We found Jiro, alive. Think homework can wait?"

* * *

 **Sorry guys thats it this time! I know a time skip is sorta out of no where, but im trying to move the story along faster to assure you guys get a ending :D**

 **As always, I hope you Enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove~**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll be right there!" Bakugou could see Uraraka writing down what he guessed was a address fast on a paper and hung up her cell. They had been training all day together, barely taking breaks. He was rather surprised with how much progress the pink cheeked girl has made. Shes worked on her quirk so much shes able to use it on herself for a short period of time! They also found she can use her quirk for transportation. She would make debree that she could jump one from another in the air, getting the jump on the enemy.

Bakugou sat on the grass in front of Asui feeding her small pieces of watermelon off a spoon, making sure the destroyed frog girl stayed healthy. Since she was dropped off at his doorstep she hasn't changed. She cant speak, cant hear, cant see. She just stares into the never ending distance. Which gives Bakugou, and Uraraka when shes home, to care for the girl. Most of the time its all up to Bakugou, but he still refuses to help bath her.

"Bakugou! That was Mrs. Aizawa!" Uraraka comes back outside, changed from her training outfit and back into her every day cloths. Who the hell said training was over!? He hated when that fucker always stopped their training seasons!

"No shit its that fucker, who else ever calls you?" A small huff came from the small girl, making Bakugou smile his usual 'corner of his mouth twitches upwards' smile. For anyone who knows him well, they know those small smiles were the real thing. Not like the smiles he gives as hes fighting someone. "Why do you hate him so much? It wasn't his fault what happened to us!"

"I've told you before pink cheeks, it was his job to protect everyone and look what happened!" They had this fight nearly every day, and Bakugou was growing tired of it.

"He was in a coma thanks to the injuries he got in the crash! What was he suppose to do!?"

"He wasn't suppose to have you wait in that hell hole for a week! He should of found you long before! Before any of us died!" Uraraka shook her head at him, which made him drop the watermelon and stand up, Asui never complained though "Who the fuck you shaking your head at!?" He walked up close to her, both glaring into each others eyes "If he really is such a good person, Why hasn't he found anyone from our class?"

"He found Jiro, alive! So shove your nasty attitude up your-"

"WHY the FUCK didnt you start with that!? If the world finds out the class didnt die after the first game everyone who is still trapped dies! Dont you realize that air head!?"

"Of course I do! Dont you realize the villains are testing us!? How do you think Jiro would of ended up in their hands? Especially after two weeks of no other victors? If they wanted they could of easily given her to you again like Asui!"

Thats true, why the hell would they allow that shitty ass teacher to find her and not keep her hidden like the rest of them? He hadn't realized that it had already been two weeks with frog girl "Something isn't adding up..."

"Exactly, for now im gonna pretend to be surprised and act like shes the first. The less they know the better and the safer for everyone" She picked up her bag and put it over one shoulder, turning back to look at them "You both be safe while im gone ok? Take good care of her!"

Bakugou smirked and crossed his arms "You sound like a parent leaving their child" Uraraka giggled, patting her friends green hair "Well we do care for her like shes our child, I guess we kinda are like her parents now!"

 _Our child, Our child, Our child._ The more it repeated in his head the brighter his face turned red. He tried to cuss her out, but it just came out as jumbles of swear words. Uraraka laughed as she waved and ran out, following the directions Aizawa gave her. Bakugou flopped down on his back on the grass, staring up at the cloud. His mind wandering to his fellow classmates, what was happening to them right now? What new hell are they going threw? His eyes began to close as he slowly began to fall asleep.

"B- Bakugou?..." That one voice he only heard in his dreams woke him right up, causing him to fly straight to his feet. He turned and stared with wide eyes at the boy barely able to stay on his feet.

"Holy shit..."

* * *

"JIRO!?" Uraraka suddenly burst into the room, sending the adults into a near heart attack. Realizing she was to loud she covered her mouth fast "Sorry! Where is she? Is it really her?" Aizawa made his way over to her, taking her hand and leading her over to the couch.

"Shes still asleep right now, we thought maybe you should wake her" Once Jiro was in her view, Uraraka had trouble standing. She thought it was going to be hard to act as if she didnt know Jiro was alive, however seeing the condition her friend was in almost sent her to the ground.

She thought Bakugou and Asui had a lot of white scars, but compared to Jiro they had none! Her one arm was one entire scar, her face much like Bakugous had many thin white scars from the knives. Knowing what caused the scars may of been what hurt her the most. Making her realize every one of her friends went threw that pain, not just the one victor. Aizawa helped her sit down beside her friend, who she took her hand instantly. Uraraka noticed one of Jiros ear-jacks were missing. She hoped she could still use her quirk, however knowing Bakugou and Asui couldn't she highly douts it.

"H- how can this be?... She... She died with Kaminari..."

Mrs. Bakugou rubbed her back gently, shaking her head "We dont know sweetie, All Might found her during a mission. As of right now only the people in this room know about her". Thats good, the less people the less the danger "Did you find anyone else?" A shake of the head from Aizawa broke her heart. She gently stroked back Jiros hair from her face, revealing more thin marks "So many scars..."

"The worst scars are the ones we cant see..." Both Uraraka and Aizawa new that all to well, Uraraka would never forget the first night staying over with Bakugou and Asui. Bakugou waking her up in sheer panic, guess she had been screaming in her sleep again. Bakugou had them to, however he never cried out like Uraraka did. He would curl into a tight ball, curling his fingers so tightly around the blanket Uraraka feared the bones in his fingers would break. When Asui slept, which she rarely did, it would be as silent and motionless as when shes awake.

"Can I wake her up now?" She wanted to see her friends eyes, to hear her voice again. Once Aizawa gave her the nod to proceed Uraraka smiled huge, turning to her friend "Jiro! Jiro wake up its me! Uraraka!" She shook her friends arm as she talked, the pure joy coming from the girl causing the adults to all smile. If they didn't know the truth of how dark this moment was, it would of been

"...raka?" Jiros eyes barely opened, turning to face her friend. Tears filled Urarakas eyes as she nods, gripping her friends hand tighter "Its me! Its Uraraka! Mrs. Aizawa and All Might are hear as well!"

Jiro forced herself to sit up, looking around the room "Where?..." Aizawa stood beside Uraraka, a hand on her shoulder "Your safe now, All Might rescued you from a fire a hour ago. How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" Hearing her old teachers voice snapped her to reality, staring wide eyed at him "Mrs. Aizawa! Your alive!" a grand smile filled her face, reaching over and hugging her old teacher. He happily returned the hug, patting her head "Your safe now Jiro, its all over"

Jiro leaned back from the hug, the grand smile returning to her face "I- its finally over? No more death games? Everyone's finally safe?"

Mrs. Bakugou saw her opportunity to speak up "Everyone? We only found you sweetie..."

Jiros confusion on her face sent panic into Uraraka's heart, she mentally begged her friend to drop it. However he new that wouldn't be possible. "H- hey its ok, give her a few ok? She just woke up..." Aizawa how ever was having none of it "No Uraraka, we need to know if everyone else is ok. What do you remember Jiro?"

"Last thing I remember is winning the race threw the flames..." Aizawa sat down on the coffee table beside Uraraka, leaning in to hear every detail "A race threw the flames, what do you mean by that?"

Jiro looked even more confused, and slightly worried "What do I mean? The game! Y- your acting like you have no idea about all the games we've been put threw..." She looked from one face to the other, before covering her mouth with her hand "N- no one was on their way to save us... The whole time..." Tears filled her eyes, remembering Kaminari jumping straight into the flames to make sure she won the race across the small beam that hovered above the uncontrolled fire. They all hoped their savors were right around the corner, turns out they wernt even looking!

Mrs. Bakugou left the room, coming back with a small cup of tea "Hey, Jiro its ok calm down. Have some tea and explain to us everything so we can help you" Jiro happily took the tea, sipping on it.

"A- After me and Kaminari killed ourselves at the wooden table, I woke up in a blank white room with Hagakure and Tokoyami. There were three knives laying around the room, we were told to use them and kill each other till one was left... Hagakure... She grabbed one without even thinking about it and jumped on Tokoyami..." More tears fell down her face "She was laughing as she stabbed him over and over, then she jumped on me and everything was just pain for so long..." She touched her face where the thin white scars on her temple were.

"Next time I woke up, the villain told us to hurry and grab on to the sphere above our heads, after we all did the floor gave revealing the spikes..." Her eyes grew suddenly, head whipping up to stare at Uraraka "You were there! You were there I remember you there! The villain leader was walking you and Bakugou threw, cause Bakugou won the second game and was free! The Villains made you both watch Kirishima fall onto the spikes! Midoriya even talked to you!" All eyes turned to Uraraka, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What is she talking about Uraraka?" Aizawa asks, with the hint of anger in his voice. Mrs. Bakugou stood up, hope bubbling in her chest "You- you saw my son?..." Uraraka clenched her fists tightly, trying her hardest to think of a way out when suddenly her cell rings. Quickly she answers it bolting off her seat and into the next room, slamming the door in Aizawas face who tried to case after her.

"Hello? Uraraka speaking!"

"U- Uraraka..." She gasped, gripping her cell tighter "D- Deku where are you!? Are you hurt!?" Uraraka never hears the door open behind her, and she doesn't notice the three adults standing in the doorway watching and listening.

"I- ill be ok, a- as long as you stop talking to the people your with..." Uraraka could hear someone move the phone from him, and suddenly the voice that filled her nightmares was speaking "Did you forget we have eyes on you at all times young lady? Say anything to any of them and all your friends are dead, and for good this time"

"Don't you fucking touch any of them!" The villain laughed into the phone "Such a bad word for a pretty girl! You have been hanging around that worthless blonde to much!" Uraraka was pissed "Only worthless person I know is you!" That shut the villain up, suddenly the sound of a gun going off filled the call. Uraraka pieced together what just happened and covers her mouth "Dont worry Uraraka, hell be brought back to life this time. However next time I wont be so nice!"

"What do you want from me?..."

"Isn't that what everyone wonders? Oh, and by the way a present just got delivered to your little blonde boyfriend. He kind of got lost on his way home so we were nice enough to help him find his way! You should really thank us for that! But of course as punishment for having it so nice im sending another gift to them, hopefully they learn quickly how to use their quirks again, or else they may be buried alive"

With that the villain hung up, Uraraka was visibly shaking as she hung up her phone. Her mind was working a mile a second, trying to decipher what he could of meant. Turning to run out fast she smacks straight into the number one hero himself. All Might tightly grips her arms to demobilize her "Apologies young Uraraka, however I believe you have some explaining to do"

She struggled and fought against him, trying to free herself. Her metal leg brace strongly protesting her kicking "Let me go All Might!" Aizawa suddenly appeared into her vision "Who the hell was that on the phone just now Uraraka? You are going to tell us everything weather you like it or not!" All Might nods in agreement "Its for your own safety Uraraka!"

Remembering all her training and studies at UA, Uraraka did what she new would work best in this situation. She faked fainting in All Mights arms. He let go but just lightly enough to turn her body for Aizawa to check on her "What happened to her!?" She could hear Mrs. Bakugous panic filled voice in the background. She felt a hand hover over her mouth, then checks her pulse "Shes barely breathing..."

She felt it, the split second All Mights grip gave, big mistake on his part. She snapped her eyes open bringing both her legs curled into herself then straightening them fast straight into All Mights chin. The number one hero fell back, grabbing his jaw thus releasing the girl. With her legs in the air she pushes all her weight backwards, doing a somersault away from her mentors.

Her healing leg hummed, already been over worked thanks to Bakugous intense training that morning "Sorry All Might!" with that she grabbed a pile of papers and threw them into Aizawas face. As he blocked the papers from his eyes out of instinct, Uraraka poked his arm, and all mights shoulder as she ran out of the room. Both men floated upwards trapped against the roof.

"OCHAKO!" She tried to ignore Aizawas screams after her as she runs past a frozen Mitsuki Bakugou, for safety measures she made the grown women float to the roof as well, With that she thought she was clear to escape, however reaching the main room sees Jiro looking worried beyond believe at the front door. Without thinking Uraraka grabbed her hand and began running from the building "Please Jiro just trust me!" Jiro gripped her hand tightly, running after her pink cheeked friend.

When they were across the city Uraraka finally released the three adults, then turned to her friend "Im sorry Jiro-" Jiro put her hand up, cutting her off "Do you forget who your talking to Uraraka? I heard the phone call... I heard what happened to Deku..." Uraraka mentally slapped herself, of ourse the hearing quirk girl heard it all. If she hadn't she probably wouldn't of gone along with her.

"Bakugou and Asui are in danger, they said they were bringing them a punishment and they could be buried alive" Jiro nodded "Lets hurry and get to them before something happens!"

They took the dark alleys towards the construction sight, hiding from any street cameras or business cameras they could be tracked on. Uraraka was glad to see the building still stood when it came into view. Entering fast she knocked on the door her and Bakugous secret knock. The door opened fast, surprising both girls as they were pulled in fast.

"The fuck have you been Pink Cheeks!? We got a new visitor!" Bakugou yelled, shutting the door fast behind them.

"I got a call from the Villain, Bakugou. He said he brought a good present then hes bringing a punishment that will bury you alive!"

Jiro felt more like a third wheel then shes ever felt before, looking around she notices her green hair friend sitting on her bed Bakugou made her two weeks ago and gasps, running over and hugging her "Tsu! Oh god Tsu are you ok? Tsu? Asui?" Uraraka stopped fighting with Bakugou about the danger of the threat and made her way over "She hasn't spoke since she came here two weeks ago..."

"T- two weeks ago!? What day is it today!? I- I thought only a week has past since this all started..."

"Newsflash Ear girl, But its been three months since the bus blew up" Jiro looked crushed, looking at her hands on her lap "So my parents have thought I've been dead for three months..." Uraraka glared at him "What is wrong with you today Bakugou!? Your usually not this snappy!" Uraraka smirks, crossing her arms "And I haven't even told you I used my quirk against your mother yet!"

That made Bakugou see red, getting right up in her face "YOU TOUCH HER YOU FUCKING DIE YOU HEAR ME!?" "Oh yah how are you going to do that? You cant use your quirk!" Bakugou was inches from her face, glaring down into her brown eyes "I can find other ways to kill you other than explosions!"

A groan from Bakugous bed made everyone quiet down. They watched as a bundle of red hair moves to turn towards everyone on the other side of the room. His face was flushed like he had a fever, and eyes had dark bags under them. Both Uraraka and Jiro stood there staring stunned.

Bakugou made his way over, changing Kirishimas cloth across his forehead "Shh, its ok your safe now. Try to get some sleep ok?"

"Bakugou, when did Kirishima get here?..." Uraraka made her way over, smiling at the red hair boy when he looks to her "Shortly after you left to go get Ear Girl, His fever is out of control"

Kirishima smiles at Uraraka, looking even more tired "Hey Uraraka, long time no see!" Uraraka smiled back, stroking his soaked hair back from his scarred face. Surprisingly the only scars on his face are a knife scar to the temple, and a long jagged one across his chin. The white bullet whole on his throat was bright as could be however, from the bullet he took for Deku.

"Stop talking Shitty Hair and get some rest, you need to gain your strength back ok? Your not so manly with a fever" Kirishima laughed weakly, snuggling more into Bakugous blankets

"Hey Bakugou? Can you turn off the beeping? Sorry its sort of annoying" Kirishima asks, looking at him with his sparkly red eyes. Bakugou looked at him "What you mean? There is no beeping Shitty Hair" Kirishima closes his eyes before shaking his head "No, I hear it... Beeping..."

Jiro plugged her jack into the wall, before gasping and standing up from her seat beside Asui "Hes telling the truth! Theres beeping coming from everywhere around us!"

"What? What could possibly be-" Urarakas eyes widened huge "Going to be buried alive..."

Bakugou heard her and caught on fast "Oh shit! BOMBS WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

He quickly scooped Kirishima up into his arms, holding him close to his chest. Uraraka and Jiro both work on getting Asui to her feet "We need to hurry and get out of here!" Uraraka bit her lip, trying to think of where they could go. As they were about to run for the main door however, Uraraka noticed something, no someone running at her.

Then the entire building erupted into flames.

* * *

Aizawa groaned in pain, rolling on the ground. Uraraka dropped them so suddenly without warning, none of them had time to prepare for the sudden drop to their backs. "We gotta find her..." All Might nodded in agreement "That call didnt sound like she was talking to a friend towards the end. I swear she said Young Midoriyas hero name towards the beginning of the call..."

Aizawa nodded in agreement, getting to his feet "She called out 'Deku', she had to of heard him. Which means she really has been in contact with the Villains and her classmates in secret... Dammit! Why the hell wouldn't she just talk to me!?"

"I think I found why..." Mrs. Bakugou says, walking back into the room. She had left to check on Jiro, only to find her missing and a single piece of paper left in her place. "Jiro used her quirk to hear the call... She left us a detailed note on everything she heard..." Tears fell down the woman's face as she sat down on a chair, staring at the paper "at one point the villain talks about a 'worthless blonde' that Uraraka has been around to much since shes picking up his swearing. That has to be my Katsuki..."

All Might took the note from the crying mother, reading threw it as he rubbed his sore jaw. Of course if she was the real enemy he would of taken her down no problem, but this is one of his trusted students. He could never hurt her intentionally "Aizawa, the villain will kill the remaining students they have if she says anything to us..."

Aizawa grabbed the note, reading threw. He gripped it tightly after reading threw it "They killed Midoriya and made her listen, the way she calmly reacted means it probably isn't the first time..."

"Do you think the kids are in danger? It says they could get buried alive... What would that mean?" Mrs. Bakugou asks, wiping her face, determination to find her little boy burning in her eyes.

"My best guess is their hiding underground, and the Villains are threatening to blow up their hideout. Ill call Zen to see what he thinks about the situation" Aizawa steps outside, pulling out his cell phone to dial Zens number when he hears sirens go by. Looking up his eyes widened at the huge amount of black smoke rising from the other side of the city.

They were to late.

He ran back in, informing the others as they all began running towards the source of the smoke. They skid to a stop on the outside of a large fenced off Construction sight. In the middle of the grounds, where heroes were working on putting out the flames was a giant pile of rubble. Large walls of cement piled on smaller pieces. Aizawa remembers passing this building many times, it was once a large apartment building in the works. He remembers it looking very sturdy, not something that could erupt into flames over nothing.

"My parents own a construction company!" Urarakas voice echo threw Aizawas skull as he turns to face both All Might and Mrs. Bakugou. He could tell they both realized the same thing he had, this is where the children where.

Their children were inside that building.

* * *

 **Kirishima is back! :D Same with Jiro! 5 students are free from the games, 11 remaining trapped within a endless cycle of murder! As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove!~**


	8. Chapter 8

All Might threw yet another piece of cement into the back of a dump truck. They have been searching for tow hours and nothing has come up, not one sign the kids were inside the building. Aizawa told the police this building was a popular hangout for the kids of UA, so they were searching just to be careful. They couldn't tell anyone the truth and say students from the old class 1A could possibly of been inside, considering most of those students are declared dead. They didnt have a number on how many students, or which students, they were even searching for to begin with.

"Anything yet?" Aizawa asks as he hands All Might a water, which he gladly takes. All Might shakes his head and sits down. Most of the destroyed building has been cleared by now, the fire out long ago thanks to water type pro heroes. Aizawa tried calling Uraraka many times, each time never received a answer. He regretted attacking her back at the hideout, he should of kept his cool. He just so desperately wants to find his students, he always thought him and Uraraka would work together to find them. Not Uraraka going threw everything all alone.

"Sir! We may of found something!" Both All Might and Aizawa rush towards the officer, all circling around as other officers begin digging out random items. From burned blankets, clothing, even some burned books and papers. No one was able to tell what either items had written on them, but they were able to piece together someone was living here "There is also kitchen items such as cutlery and pans, Its as if someone moved in here and was living here sir" One of the clueless officers state.

All Might takes one of the burned books into his hands, flipping it over carefully then opening it "Aizawa, is this not a school text book?" Aizawa took it from the over large man, examining it in his hands before nodding "It is, a hero training text book. Someone must of been studying here" Aizawa remembers how Uraraka always claimed to be studying, making him grip onto the burned book tighter. She should of came to him, she should of trusted him!

"Perhaps we should keep searching, in case one of the students were inside when the building collapsed" The clueless officer pipes up, smiling as he begins to once again dig with his shovel. All Might began throwing the larger clumps into the back of the dump truck yet again, while watching Aizawa take a seat beside a troubled Mrs. Bakugou. Her son was possibly in this explosion, it was only natural for her to be upset and worried.

As much as he tried to ignore it, there was a never ending pain threw out All Mights chest after he learned his your successors fate. He couldn't believe he let his Izuku be killed once again, and to continue to suffer. Izuku Midoriya never once has left All Mights mind, weather it be his laugh and smile, or his determination to protect those he cared for. Slowly over time Izuku became like a son in All Mights eyes, one he wanted to protect with his life. He could only hope they found him and the other students in time.

Mitsuki Bakugou looked to Aizawa, who was once again calling Urarakas cellphone "Do you really think shes with my son? And that they are both alive?" Her voice was strained, the stress of the day finally catching up to her.

Aizawa hung up his cell after yet again no answer, nodding "Yes I do, If anyone could survive taking a bullet to the face and being electrocuted to death, it would be your stubborn son" Mitsuki smiled lightly, looking at her phone. Her background has never changed, his bright red eyes and soft smile clear in the photo. She always has loved this photo of him, it was one of the only times she saw her son truelly enjoying himself and relaxed enough to have a photo taken of him.

An idea came to her mind, looking up towards the tired man yet again calling the young girls cell "What if shes back at her dorm? Wouldn't her new classmates notice if she was sneaking away?" She watched Aizawas eyes widen as he stood up "You want to come with me to ask them?" She looked back towards the pile of rubble All Might and other heroes were digging threw, which gave Aizawa his answer "Call me if they find anything" Mitsuki nodded, watching as the dark haired man headed out of the construction sight.

* * *

Uraraka ripped the last remains of what was once her pink sweater, tying it tightly around Kirishimas burns and scrape on his left ankle. Kirishima hissed in pain, but fought threw the pain and smiled weakly at her "Thank you, Uraraka... Im sure it will feel better soon!"

Uraraka smiled the best she could, limited by a fresh scrape on the right corner of her mouth and cheek. After wrapping a strand of the sweater around his head, covering the large gash across his forehead, she hugged the red head gently "Im glad your safe now... Im sorry we couldn't save you Kirishima..."

He shook his head in reply "Dont apologize, it looks like you have had it hard to this past while" He points to the now bent metal brace bolted into her knee. She smiles and touches it gently "If I could stop breaking this stupid brace and knee, I would be free from it much sooner!" Which was true, ever since she had it shattered in the bus explosion she has trouble keeping it in one piece. "Thankfully my back is healed for the most part, so thats a relief! No more skin graphs for that!"

Kirishima looked confused at first, then worried "Uh, Uraraka?..." Uraraka looked at him confused, before following his eyes to her shoulder. Her yellow shirt was stained dark red, which caused the small girl to groan in annoyance "Dammit... Guess some parts reopened when we fell, or from the explosion"

She looked at her surroundings, thanks to their Teleportation Villain friend they barely made it out of the explosion with their lives. Uraraka saw him running towards them, which she pushed both Jiro and Asui towards him as she ran to catch Bakugou before he was to far out of reach. As soon as the building erupted the Villain sent all three students and himself threw the ground, landing them in the long forgotten sewer system they stand in now. The smell was horrendous, thankfully their were still flood lights working or else it would be pitch black.

"Alright fuckers report any injuries!" Bakugou yells standing up after wrapping his newly broken wrist, thanks to a chunk of cement smashing into it before they were underground. Him and Jiro looked over Asui to assure she wasnt injured, thankfully with them falling first both Asui and Jiro avoided the blast. The worst would be a bruise on their butts from the fall.

If it wasn't for their Villain friend, they would all of died in that blast.

Bakugou leaned down and felt the red haired boys forehead "You ok Shitty Hair?" his voice was lower, more gentle when it came to Kirishima. The boy in question gave a thumbs up and smiled brightly "All thanks to you Bakugou! Thank you for always caring for me!" Bakugous cheeks turned red, and patted the boys head gently "What ever, thats just your fever fuckin with your head."

Uraraka smiled at them both, their class was slowly becoming whole again. They still had a long ways to go however, with ten students still missing and trapped within the Villains clutches. She turned towards their new friend "Thank you, for saving us. Why would you risk your life to save ours?"

The Villain smiled lightly "I told you didn't I? I never wanted to be a part of this, im only doing it to protect my own kids lives. If I would of been faster, I could of saved any of you from becoming injured"

Jiro sat beside Asui, holding the small frog girl close "Its only because of you were alive, you deserve that much credit! But why were you near us to begin with?"

The Villains face sparked up, the light bulb going off within his head "Oh right! I came to tell you two!" He then turned to face Bakugou and Uraraka, who both stood up as his gaze turned to them "I promised to warn you two days before the attack, and thats what I came to do. They completed their devices that will be strapped on your friends heads. They will be mindless puppets during the attack on the city"

Both Bakugou and Urarakas hearts stopped at the same moment. Why now? Why must the attack be when they are least prepared? They both have injuries from the explosion, and now they had others to worry about. Kirishima has a fairly high fever, though it has been making progress of cooling down. Asui is well, broken. And they have no idea if Jiro is capable of fighting. Bakugou nods to himself before turning to Jiro "Jiro, its your job to take care of Asui and Kirishima while were gone. Were relying on you"

"Hold up! What attack on the city? Where are you both going!?" Jiros voice shook with fear, both newbies feeling far out of the loop. Uraraka stretched her arm, preparing for whats to come "In two days, The villains who attacked us and forced us into the death games will be releasing a full blown attack onto the city. Their main weapons are going to be our friends. They've been slowly mentally pushing you all to your breaking point, so they can easily take advantage of your quirks. Tomorrow, the day before their attack, were going to break into their facility and rescue everyone. Once our friends are free and out of danger we will warn the city and all hero agencies of the upcoming attack"

Kirishima and Jiro tried to let everything sink in, one question still troubled them both "If they needed us so badly for this attack, then why let some of us go by 'winning' a game?" Bakugou shook his head "No clue, only thing I can think of is your spirits are to strong. They couldn't break us therefor they let us go, keeping the ones who they new they could chip away their minds enough. Uraraka is only free because she was the first winner, plus she was able to keep it together even after being chained up with our dead bodies for a week"

"A week? What do you mean? The heroes never found you for a whole week!?" Kirishima was mortified, just thinking about the short time around that table had his skin crawl, Uraraka stayed around it for a whole week!

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is us saving our friends before its to late" With that she helped Asui to her feet "I think I know a place for you three to hide, but I warn you its going to quiet a head ache"

Jiro stood up, taking Asui's arm under her own to help lead her threw the tunnels "What do you mean? Where are we going?" Bakugou picked up Kirishima, shaking his head "You better not be taking us where I think you are!"

Uraraka giggled lightly "They aren't that bad once you get to know them Bakugou! They are actually pretty cool" Jiro looked at her friend "And who are these 'cool' people you speak of?" Uraraka pulled out her cell, biting her lip at the many missed calls from Aizawa. She ignored them and dialed a newer contact within her cell phone.

"Hello, Kendo speaking"

"Kendo, I need a favor! Are you alone?" Uraraka heard a sharp gasp, then suddenly the red haired girl on the other end began to whisper "Uraraka where are you!? Aizawa came here looking for you just a minute ago! He looked horrified when we told him you were staying with your parents and not here! What is going on?"

"Ill explain everything I can soon I promise, but right now I need somewhere to hide three friends. Please can you help us?" Kendo was quiet on the other side of the line for what felt like an eternity before she finally sent her a location beacon, telling Uraraka she will be waiting outside for her. Uraraka thanked her over and over, before hanging up.

"Your friends with Kendo from class 1B?" Bakugou snorted, beginning to walk and follow the brown haired girl as she began walking down the tunnel "She isnt just friends with class 1B, shes a student in their class" Jiro and Kirishima were both shocked, Uraraka looking to them "I only joined their class in order to train more, we needed to learn more about fighting if we wanted to rescue everyone"

Kirishima hung his head, a sad look in his eyes "You guys have been working so hard, to try and rescue us... I want to help in the invasion! I want to be their to help you guys rescue our friends!"

"Over my dead body Shitty Hair, you have a fever and your ankle is injured!" Kirishima huffed and crossed his arms, ready to begin a argument when Bakugou continued his argument "Its more manly if you stay back and protect the girls, they need you more. Pink Cheeks and I have been training for this day, we cant afford to loose" Kirishima turned his gaze towards Bakugou "But what if neither of you come back!" Bakugou shook his head yet again "Not going to happen, will both come back with the ten idiots were missing!"

Jiro walked behind the group, helping Asui walk "Why cant I come with? Im not injured at all! I can hear where they are, I can help! Uraraka is more injured than me!"

Uraraka turned her head to see her friend "You will also be able to hear if danger is coming towards you three. Kirishima needs to rest, and Asui is defenseless at the moment. And if you were to face the horrors you just escaped, could you promise us you could keep your cool threw out it all?" Jiro opened her mouth to yell back, but slowly closed her mouth "You both better come back alive" Uraraka smiled and nodded, turning her head back to face forward. Jiro smiled "By the way Uraraka, I like the longer hair!"

Kirishima popped back up in Bakugous arms, smiling "Yeah! I noticed that to! Why did you grow it out?" Uraraka shrugged her shoulders "No clue, guess I just never got to cutting it. I only got out of the hospital a few weeks ago, same with Mr. Aizawa! He misses you all as much as I have, All Might to!" Both Jiro and Kirishima lit up at the mention of their old teachers, Bakugou glared at the ground thinking of that bastards face.

The Villain quietly followed the group of teens, his guilt bubbling more and more within his chest. He could never make it up to them for helping put them threw the hell they have been threw. He wanted to help however he could, but his two little girls would die if he was caught. He prayed the Boss didnt know he rescued the kids from the explosion, for his daughters sake.

The more he watched and followed the five students of class 1A, the more he realized how strong these children truly were. If you put any other group of fifteen year old's threw what these five have gone threw, they would go mental. Adults wouldn't be able to manage! Yet here these children were, smiling and laughing with each other. He could tell just by being near them how close they all were, how comfortable they were around each other. Just being near them made him want to follow them, to see what they could achieve.

Maybe there was something he could do for them.

* * *

Uraraka peeked her head threw the tunnel entrance first, scouting the area around them. They were in a empty street, the darkness of night was barely lit by the moon. Once she deemed it clear enough she helped everyone up the latter, Asui being a huge challenge to get up. Uraraka lead them threw the alleyways until she reached the entrance of UA itself. Bakugou stopped walking once realizing where they were "Oh hell no Pink Cheeks!"

Uraraka turned, putting a finger to her lips "This is the last place anyone would look for any of us! Besides they would only be hiding her for two days at most! Kendo wont tell anyone about you guys, we can trust her!" Bakugou looked towards the large school building, holding a now sleeping Kirishima close to his chest. This place is the reason they have gone threw so much, this school has only brought their class hell. Like it or not, they didn't have a choice. This place would soon become their safe haven.

Like she promised, Kendo stood outside beside the entrance waiting for them. However she wasnt alone like Uraraka expected, there were two shadows standing with her. Uraraka made Bakugou and Jiro stay hidden in the shadows of the alley way as she ran across the street waving. Kendo was first to notice her and waved back before looking around "I thought you said you were bringing three friends?"

"I sorta thought you would be alone..." Uraraka says quietly as she reached them. Tetsutetsu smiles and pumps his fists threw the air "We caught Kendo sneaking out! We want in on the big secret!" Getting a better look at her, his smile soon faded as he noticed the blood on her cheek "Uraraka your hurt!"

Uraraka looked to him "this is nothing, please you guys have to keep everything your about to see a secret! Not a word of this to anyone or many people will be killed!" Monoma came into view, staring her down "How do we know we can trust you? I mean, you lied to us about you living with your parents, you lied to Mr. Aizawa, who knows what else could be a lie! How do we know your not going to get us killed to?" Kendo smacked him hard in the shoulder for that, making him grab his arm.

Uraraka bit her lip, trying to think of a way to explain it all without spilling to much "Its... complicated, But I will come out and tell everything. Until then please dont ask any questions-"

"No questions? Your asking a lot out of us, obviously what ever your hiding is big. We dont want to end up like your lame old classmates!" Uraraka stepped forward, their chests nearly touching. She shot daggers into him with her glare "Dont you dare talk about my friends like that! You have no idea-" Monoma pushes her back away from her "I have no idea what? What happened to you is horrible, but it isn't a excuse for you to turn into a wild child!"

As Monoma began to lower his hand, someone suddenly grabbed it. Yanking on it hand pulling him down onto the sidewalk below their feet. Bakugou stomps a foot hard on the shock struck blonde "Dont you ever fucking lay a hand on her again, or I will fucking kill your ass so fast!" As hard as he tried to whisper for sleeping Kirishimas sake, his voice still rose into a yell. All three students of class 1B could only stare in shock at the suppose to be dead boy.

"Bakugou I told you to stay hidden with the others!" Uraraka gripped her sore shoulder, of course Monoma had to push her shoulder which reopened on her back. Bakugou turned to her "He fucking pushed you!" Uraraka nodded "Yes im well aware Bakugou!"

Kendo snapped out of she shock, covering her mouth "Y- your dead... We watched you die..." She noticed the white scars on his face, the biggest being where the bullet went threw his cheek. Bakugou glared at her, never lifting his foot off the blonde boy "Do I look fucking dead?"

Tetsutetsu snapped out of his shock at that, stepping in front of Kendo "Dont swear at her!"

Bakugou glared him down "Stay out of this fucker, unless you want to end up under my other foot!"

Tetsutetsu cracked his knuckles, preparing for a fight "sounds like you think you can take me down!"

Uraraka could sense Bakugou's rage rising, she stood between them both arms spread wide to separate them "Enough, lets get inside before Kirishima gets worse" Tetsutetsu perked up at his friends name, smiling wide when he notices the bundle of red hair in Bakugou's arms.

Jiro finally reaches the group, her and their Villain friend along with their slow frog friend "We need to get out of the open, you giving us a place to hide or not?" Kendo gaped at both girls, then turns towards the Villain "Who is this?"

"None of your fucking business" Uraraka placed a hand over Bakugou's mouth "A friend, he just saved out lives. You can trust him"

Kendo helps Monoma off the ground, holding onto his arm tightly "fine, lets hurry before someone sees us" With that she begins leading everyone back to their dorm house.

Uraraka couldn't help but look at their old dorm house, no matter how many times she passed it she couldn't stop the pain in her heart. Bakugou followed her gaze towards the old building. All the candles, the photo's, all of it was still plastered onto the building. Slowly he stopped walking, staring at the faces of his classmates. Jiro stopped beside him, also looking. Tetsutetsu, who was leading the back of the heard comes beside them both "They were holding a huge candle light ceremony the day the live feed was aired. All your families were rushed inside their where they watched it. The entire world stopped and watched it"

Jiro wiped the tears from her eyes before anyone could see them, she missed her parents so much it hurt "We should catch up, how are we going to sneak past your other classmates?"

Tetsutetsu began leading them again, staring at Kendo and Monoma who waited for them with Uraraka at their dorm house doors "Everyone else is fast asleep right now, tomorrows a school day after all and training starts early". Kendo opened the door for everyone, making sure no one was left behind. She then took the lead again, prepared to sneak them all to Urarakas empty dorm room when the lights all suddenly turned on. To her horror all her fellow classmates were waiting for them, and each one wore a shocked look at the sight of the suppose to be dead students following her.

Uraraka could only sigh and rub her temples, this was going to be hard to explain "Uh, hi everyone!"

Pony was the first to move, running up and hugging Uraraka tightly "We were so worried about you! When Mr. Aizawa came looking for you all we all worried for your safety!" Uraraka hugged the small girl back, smiling kindly "Im ok, thanks Pony" Shiozaki walked up to the group with a kind smile "you all look like you have been threw a lot, why dont you four go get a nice meal in the kitchen while Uraraka and the strange man explain to us what is going on" Awase had his hands on his nose "And maybe a bath, you guys smell like you were swimming in crap!"

Jiro smiled and laughed lightly, rubbing the back of her neck "we sort of were in a old sewer tunnel, so the smell is to be expected"

Bakugou walks to Urarakas side "You sure we can trust these fuckers?" Uraraka nods, which is enough of a answer for the explosion boy as he begins to head towards their kitchen "Which one of you fuckers know how to make herbal tea for Shitty Hair?" The entire class turn to look at Uraraka, who smiles at them "he may swear a lot, but he doesn't mean anything bad by it. Its just who he is"

As Jiro, Asui, Bakugou, and Kirishima are fed and properly bandaged in the kitchen by some of the class of 1B, most sat around their grand table and listened to Uraraka and the Villain explain everything.

* * *

 **Thats it for this chapter! As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove~**


	9. Chapter 9

Kirishima, for the sixth time in the past few minutes, felt someone gently shake his shoulder to make sure hes still awake. How he wanted to just crawl into a ball underneath the table and sleep, he cant remember the last time he was able to just lay down and sleep. He opened his eyes, confused on when he closed them. Jiro was looking at him, worry plastered on her face "Just stay awake a little longer Kirishima, we got to get your fever down. Tetsutetsu is making you herbal tea to make you feel better".

Kirishima, lifting his head up to fast hit the back of his chair hard "Im awake! More awake than ever!" Jiro just smiled lightly at him and shook her head, looking back towards Pony who sat across from her, Kirishima, and Asui. Kendo put Pony and Tetsutetsu on babysitting duty while Uraraka, Bakugou, and the Villain explain everything to the rest of class 1B.

Kirishimas eyes began to close once again when Tetsutetsu set the tea in front of his "Hey, stay awake its rude to fall asleep at the table!" Everyone could tell his silver haired friend was only teasing, he forced his eyes open and smiled "Thanks man! And I keep tellin you guys Im wide awake!" Jiro just hummed before sipping on her own tea.

"Thank you guys, for everything. Were sorry to drag you all into this" Jiro apologized, making Asui take sips from the tea as well "Were pretty pathetic... Cant even defend ourselves against a single group of villains..." Kirishima looked towards her, a look of sadness no one has ever witnessed on the red heads face before "If it wasn't us, it would of been someone else" He flashes her one of his famous sharp teethed smiles "Besides! Who else could say they have gone threw what we have, and still be ale to smile! When we rescue the rest of our class and make sure the city is safe, then we can think about ourselves. Until then we just have to move forward for everyone else"

Pony shook her head "No that isn't fair at all! You guys shouldn't be thinking about everyone elses well being! Not everything should be placed on your guys shoulders!" Tetsutetsu nodded fast in agreement, taking a seat beside Pony and straight across from Kirishima.

Jiro looked at Asui "Right now, the remaining of our class are being forced to be just like Asui is. Uraraka and Bakugou are both going to try and rescue them all on their own. I should be helping them... But if I hear that mans voice again, I know I will freeze up..." Pony watched Jiro trying to force her hands to stop shaking. "No one blames you though, I sure wouldn't be able to face my tormentor!" Jiro smiled lightly at the small bubbly girl, she was far to innocent for the hero career. Now she understood why Kendo made her stay with them.

Once Kirishima finished his tea, Tetsutetsu began to take his temperature "Your fever is surprisingly falling pretty fast, you should be as good as new in a day or two" Kirishima just smiled and shot a thumbs up at his friend, staying quiet while the thermometer sat under his tongue. Being so close to his friend, Tetsutetsu got a good look at the two white scars on his face. Without realizing, he was poking and rubbing the largest scar on his chin "Wow, I thought it was a scar but its more like your skin just changed colour!"

Kirishima touched the said scar on his face "Yeah, the villains quirk is truly amazing. I mean, It brought us all back from the dead more times than it should be even possible!" Pony stared at the scars with pure curiosity "Do you mind telling us how you got them?"

Kirishima smiled and shook his head "No ask away! Which one you curious on?" When she pointed to the big one on his chin, he ran his fingers against it lightly "This one I got being dropped into a pit of spiked!" When she asked if it hurt, he shook his head "The second I made contact I died, so I didnt feel anything thankfully"

Tetsutetsus on curiosity got the better of him, and he touched one on the red heads arm "What about all these thin lined ones?" Kirishima looked at it to see which he was talking about "Oh! Those are from a knife! The second game we had to do was to fight with knives! I woke up with Mina and Shoji, I was searching the wall for a way out when someone came behind me and stabbed me in the temple, so Im not sure who really killed me. But remembering how scared Ashido was I dont believe it was her. Who ever it was must of cut my arm when I fell"

Pony brought her knees to her chest, hiding behind them. She then pointed to some large lines of circular like scars on his arms "What about those?" Kirishima twisted and observed his arms "Oh, Got those from a shark that chewed me up pretty good! If you could see under my hair you would see where he crushed my skull! Thats the game Asui survived! She didn't drown or get chewed up by the shark!"

Jiro shivered, remembering the shark "Thankfully that shark didnt reach me before I drowned! He was huge and scary! I think he only got you and Ojiro! Of course since Asui is a frog, she was left alone entirely in that water"

Pony looked terrified, hugging her knees close to her chest in her seat making her look extra small. Tetsutetsus heart pained for his red haired friend, he pointed to a strange shaped scar on Kirishimas chest "Ok, what about that one then?" Kirishima looked down to see which they were talking about, Everyone watched as Kirishima suddenly shut down. He just stared at what little of the scar stuck out from behind his shirt. It looked strange, like the skin was ripped and not cut like the others.

"Kirishima?" Tetsutetsu gently shook the boy, after getting no answer shook the boy harder "Hey Kirishima! Whats wrong!?"

Jiro turned the red head boys body till he faced her "Kirishima! Wake up!" _Slap!_ "Eijiro!" _Slap! This time harder then the first_ "Snap out of it! Dont you dare leave us like Asui! You hear me!?" The red head didn't change, eyes as hollow and empty as their green haired friend.

Panicked and frightened, Pony did the only thing she could think of doing. She ran to get Bakugou and Uraraka.

* * *

Bakugou stood beside a sitting Uraraka with his arms crossed, watching her in the corner of his eye. For the past half hour, she filled in her new classmates on everything that has happened. The red head girl making everyone stay quiet until Uraraka finished. Many tried to ask a question cutting off Uraraka, which resulted in them being hit in the head by a giant hand. Once and a while Bakugou would take a few steps away, peeking into the Kitchen to make sure the other three were still present within that room.

When she finally finished explaining, the eighteen others around the table stayed quiet, digesting all that they were told. A small girl sitting towards the back broke the silence, her black hair hanging basically over her face "You mentioned their were other games?... What were they?..."

Uraraka looked towards Bakugou worried, He stared down the girl who asked "You really want to find out? You may think of us differently once you find out" The small girl flinched lightly at that, she even seemed to shrink in size. Shiozaki, or Vine Bitch as Bakugou liked to call her, turned towards him "I think I speak for us all, We need to know what the other games were to know just who we are letting sleep under the same roof as us"

Uraraka opened her mouth, prepared to start a argument when Bakugou cut her off "Sounds like you think were fucking murderers. Guess your right in a way" Bakugous eyes shadowed over, thinking about the events they were forced into "Second game was a Battle Royale. We were given knives, and we had to kill our classmates. I won that game, so you all can probably peace together what the fuck happened there" He stared down the ground, but even so he could see the eighteen students around the table stiffen as they realized what it meant.

"Next game me and Uraraka both witnessed, we watched our classmates old onto a sphere above a pit of spikes. Watched Shitty Hair fall to his death." Uraraka turned her gaze to her lap, trying to fight off the flashback. "We dont know what the third game was, but we know Frog Girl won that shit. Then Shitty Hair won his, then Ear Girl won hers. She told us her game was a race above fire" Bakugou raised his gaze, glaring down the frightened students "If any of you fuckers talk to them about it, ask questions, or make them remember any of the shit we were forced in, I will make sure its the last fucking thing any of you do!"

Uraraka stood up, turning to him while pointing at the other students sitting around the table "You just turned them against you! We need them to trust you and the others in order for them to help us!" Bakugou glare turned towards her "If they really think were fucking monsters, they would make it known! You wanna risk coming back and Kirishima and Jiro are broken like Asui!? Forcing them to talk about it will force them into that shit!" He turned back towards the sitting students "I couldn't care less what the fuck they thought about me. I really dont give a fuck, what I care about are the others!"

Kendo stood up fast, seeing the argument wasn't going to end anytime soon "Ok enough! First off you dont give us enough credit! If any of you were truly monsters you wouldn't care about each other so much! Second, Uraraka you still haven't explain why you brought a villain here!"

Uraraka turned to her "Oh! Cause after were done discussing me and Bakugou are attacking the Villains base, and this Villains leading us there!" Everyone wore their shock on their face, staring at them both like they just sprung wings. Kendo snapped out of her shock first, shaking her head fast "Uh no! Your not! At least not by yourselves!"

Bakugou sighed, looking bored "You shits would only slow us down. Besides Pink Cheeks told yah already! In two days the city will be attacked! If we fail its up to you shits to protect everyone! Warn the city of we dont contact you by the sunrise that day." Uraraka nodded, agreeing with the explosive boy "Hes right, the innocent people are more important. As of right now only everyone in this room knows of the attack, If we dont return in time with the rest of our class you need to make sure the citizens will be safe"

Everyone in the room grew quiet once more, admitting defeat. Neither student of class 1B trusted the Villain, or even Bakugou if they were to be honest. However they did trust Uraraka, and if she trusted them then they would as well. "Is Bakugou the reason why you got so much better with your quirk?" Awase asked, still slightly mad the new girl can easily kick his but. Uraraka smiled and nodded "Hes a really good teacher!"

Bakugou huffed, crossing his arms again and turning away "You weren't saying I was a good teacher when I would surprise attack you" Uraraka huffed and crossed her arms, turning her back to him "And I still think that! A good teacher doesn't suddenly attack them full power out of no where!" Bakugou turned his back to Uraraka, huffing as well. Everyone around the table watched the two with the same thought _"They act like their brother and sister"_

Bakugou was first to notice the panicked horned girl run into the room. He didn't need for her to say a single word as he took off running towards the kitchen. As soon as he entered he came face to face with a sobbing Jiro who was also running out of the room. Bakugou grabbed her in time before they collided "Oi! Ear Girl what the fucks going on!?" He noticed the unmoving red head at the table and felt his heart and stomach drop. He quickly got in front of the red head, leaning down onto one knee so his face lined up with Kirishimas empty eyes "Hey, Shitty Hair can you hear me?" Bakugou was surprised himself by how calm and soothing his own voice sounded. He felt a presence arrive behind him, he didnt have to look to know it was Uraraka.

"Pink cheeks, calm down Ear Girl" He didnt move away from Kirishima, he took the red heads hands into his own. They were so cold, Bakugou held them tightly, his voice was soft and quiet as he spoke "Remember when the league of villains took me? It were these hands that brought me back home. You were the one who brought me home Kirishima"

Bakugou started dragging his fingers across Kirishimas palm "It was you, who never gave up on my stubborn ass. When everyone in our class turned their backs to me, you stretched your hand out and refused to leave me the hell alone" Bakugou laughed lightly "and dont you dare think for a minute that I forgot you have my sweater. Just because it has Crimson Riot riot on it doesn't mean its yours fucker"

Bakugous smile grew when he felt Kirishimas fingers twitch below his own "You still ou me that date you promised. You promised one day we would go meet Crimson Riot in person together" At the word date Kirishimas eyes slowly gained life within them. A quiet, rough voice came out of the red heads mouth "Date?..." Bakugou smirked, unable to keep eye contact "I never told you no Shitty Hair"

A strangled sob made Bakugou turn his attention back to his friend, who now had tears poring down his cheeks as he fought to keep the sobs from escaping. Bakugou stood up and pulled Kirishima into his arms, letting the red head cry into his stomach. Bakugou gently stroked his fingers threw his red hair as he sobbed. He looked up and noticed the room empty, and was thankful they didnt have a audience. After a few minutes Bakugou realized Kirishima cried himself to sleep. He carefully picked him up, being cautious on both their injuries.

Uraraka walked in from around the corner "Third floor, second room on the right is my dorm room. Asui and Jiro are already asleep in there, their sharing a futon on the floor" Bakugou gave a light nod and entered the elevator, Uraraka on his heals.

"How much did everyone here?" Uraraka smiled lightly "I kicked everyone out the second you told me to care for Jiro" Bakugou nodded, glad his reputation was intact. "So, you and Kirishima huh?" Bakugou whipped his head towards her, face turning red fast "You just said no one was in the room!" Uraraka giggled "I said I kicked everyone else out, never said anything about myself!"

Bakugou held Kirishima closer "Tell anyone and your fucking dead" Uraraka held her pinky up, which Bakugou just stared at it "You a fucking toddler?" Uraraka ignored him and force wrapped her pinky around his "I wont tell anyone, promise. Im happy for you both! You both are meant for each other" When the elevator opened, Uraraka ran out while adding "Who else can handle your explosions, let alone your ugly face?"

Uraraka laughed as she ran for her life, a seething Bakugou hot on her trail.

* * *

Aizawa rubbed his eyes, hoping it helped him stay awake. It was his turn to watch the cameras for any sign of his students while Mitsuki Bakugou got a well deserved nap on the couch. After searching for many hours, no one came up with anything leading to the childrens location. They new for certain Uraraka and Jiro were out there somewhere, they also had a hunch Bakugou was alive and with them.

They more he thought about the events that happened after finding Jiro, the more regret piled within his chest. He should of never attacked her like that, they should of just questioned her, made her know they were trustworthy. Who would trust anyone who tried to pin them against their will? Zen came and went frequently, when Mitsuki was at the hideout hunting down the kids he stayed with his sister. They all new how much Izuku meant to her, and if Mrs. Todoroki could try to take her own life who is to say Inko Midoriya wouldn't try as well?

On the cameras, Aizawa noticed three military grade trucks on the bridges leading into the city. He sat up and watched, each bridge had one truck on it. He couldn't see anyone moving on top of the bridge, but he could see the rope attacked to the very edge. What would someone want with underneath the bridges? He looked at the time, three AM is not the time for bridge construction. Something wasnt right.

He walked over to Mitsuki and gently shook her, waking her up "Sorry, but Im going to check out the closest bridge here, can you stay here and watch the cameras? Warn me if you notice anything? Mitsuki nodded, yawning as she made her way to the computer screens "Any sign of our kids?" Aizawa shook his head, which was enough answer for her he guessed as she dropped the subject and focused on the screens.

Aizawa walked towards the nearest one, reaching it in no time. The layout of the city was a strange one. All around the entire city was farming land, miles apon miles of open fields. On one side there was a forest and nature reserve, but it was to thick for anything but nature to live in. Three bridges connected from the city to highways leading to other towns, the bridges providing a smooth and straight drive to and from the city, in stead of driving up and down hills constantly. The outside of the city was about three blocks wide, all being mainly small family homes or small businesses. A round road separated the small outer ring from the main inner city, where all the hero agencies, and UA hid. Thousands of families lived here, Aizawa grew up here and he was pretty sure this was where he would eventually retire in.

Reaching the bridge, Aizawa hid behind a wall peeking at the truck. No one was inside that he could see, but he could hear something underneath the bridge. Slowly he made his way to the edge where the ropes hung, peeking over to see-

Nothing, not a single person was on the other side of the rope. Nothing was done to the bridge, its as if the owner of the truck vanished into thin air. Aizawa called Mitsuki, to see if she saw anyone leave. When she said no, the bad feeling within Aizawas stomach grew more. Something big was coming, that he was sure of. He just hoped they would be able to handle it when it came.

Mitsuki suddenly started yelling, telling him to hide quickly. Aizawa ducked inside a small bush nearby the bridge just as one of the other military trucks zoom up. Aizawa felt his heart tighten as the Mohawk Villain himself jumped out, stretching before going to the previously empty truck "See yah back at the base?" A hand waved out from the truck he just exited, before speeding off away from the city, Aizawa hung up his cell and without thinking climbed into the back of the Mohalked villains truck right before it sped off.

He was going to reach his students if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Uraraka sat in the back of their friendly villain friends car as he drove towards the villains base. She was dressed in black shorts giving her leg brace as much room as possible, and a black bunnyhug to hide her bright yellow rabbit shirt. Kendo lent her some pink sneakers, claiming they were better than her ripped up, blood stained blue ones. Her hair was pinned up into a tight bun, keeping it out of the way. Bakugou found her a pair of black leather fighting gloves, claiming it will make her 'look more like a bad ass'.

Bakugou sat beside her, wearing black jeans, a black bunnyhug with the hood up, and black combat boots. He stared at his hands, glaring at the scars on his palm that mentally blocked him from using his quirk. Uraraka reached over and entwined her fingers in his. When he looked up at her, she smiled the best she could with the newly scabbing, very bruised scrape on the corner of her mouth. "Dont worry, when the time comes your quirk will return"

Bakugou let her hold his hand, looking back out his window "It better..." He saw the building in the distance and sat up straighter. The building was massive! Their villain friend explained to them it was once a power plant for most of the country, but was abandoned when each major city built their own for themselves and their surrounding cities. It wasn't going to be easy to find their friends.

The friendly villain pulled over to the side of the road, exiting the car as both Uraraka and Bakugou exited as well "This is as close as I can take you, Im going to find where my children are being held. I know your friends are held here. Uraraka nodded before hugging him tightly "Thank you for everything you have done for us, when this is all over I hope we can see each other again"

The villain returned the hug, nodding "Of course, this time as a friend and not a enemy" He gave Bakugou a silent nod, which Bakugou returned. Uraraka waved as the car sped of, stranding them in the middle of no where near a villain base. She took a deep breath and turned to face Bakugou "Are you ready to save everyone?" He nodded, turning towards the massive building "I've been ready since we woke up around that table.

They both crept to the building, finding the large air ducts their friend told them about. With Bakugous help, Uraraka climbed into one, pulling Bakugou in and followed it till it ended. Each time they walked above a opening they peeked threw to see if their friends were there. Reaching the end Bakugou lifted the cover off as quietly as he could. He hung his head out of the opening, checking to assure the room was clear of both people and cameras. Like their friend had said, the cameras were all covered with boxes thanks to him. Bakugou jumped down first, nearly tumbling to the ground from being such a big fall. He caught Uraraka as she jumped down as well, both trying to be as quiet as possible.

Both of them made their way to the only door, slowly cracking it open to reveal a long hallway of endless doorways.

"Just hang in for a little longer everyone. Were finally here" Uraraka whispers.

"Were going to save you all" Bakugou added quietly, as they both began their search for their friends. After over three months passing, after the countless pain they have endured, their friends were finally going to be rescued.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the fluff this chapter :3 They are finally rescuing their classmates! And Aizawa is on his way! Do you think they will be rescued?**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just to let you all know, I changed the rating from M to T! :D Since there is a lot less gore in this story than I originally planned. Also, I got a bunch of messages asking what a Bunnyhug is, Its a 'hoodie' or a 'sweater'. Where I live in Canada they are called a Bunnyhug, so sorry for the confusion! Ill make sure to call it a hoodie for now on!**

 **~DekuLove~**

* * *

Aizawa held on for his life underneath the truck. His back barely staying above the speeding road underneath him. He felt the truck slow down to a stop, turning his head carefully he could see they were outside a massive building. He had never seen the building before, it looked old and worn. The truck began to move once again, and Aizawa tightened his grip as he realized they were pulling inside the building.

When the vehicle stopped he watched a pair of heavy boots exit the truck "Where the fuck is everyone when you need them" With a slam to the truck door, the villain walked out of Aizawas view. He stayed quiet, making sure he was truly alone. When he was certain he lowered himself onto his back on the floor and rolled out from underneath. He scouted the area before standing and stretching his sore muscles.

He made his way to the door the villain went threw, opening it slightly peeking down a rather bright hall. He caught a glimpse of a bright coloured mohawk walk into a room a few doors down. Staying low to the ground, Aizawa made his way down the bright hallway to the door, peeking threw the thin window built into the door. As he sets his hand on the handle, he hears footsteps coming down the hall from around a corner. Looking around he finds another door and slips into the room just as the villain Crimson Blood turned the corner, entering the room the mohawk villain entered "Oi boss! The brats are strapped up and ready!" Before Aizawa could hear the rest the door shut, but it was enough for Aizawa to know his students were here. What other brats would he be talking about?

Aizawa snuck back out into the hallway, staying low and ever so slowly cracked the door open gaining him the ability to hear the conversation within the room. From what he could see threw the small crack, a brand new couch sat near large window. He sees the Mohawk from the leader peeking over the edge of the couch. Aizawa glared daggers at the laying man, the very man who caused all this hell him his kids.

"How did the bridges go boss?" Crimson Blood asks, coming into view as he passed by the couch, two hot drinks in his hands. Aizawa felt a burning anger fill his chest at the sight of the man.

"One of the worthless villains we hired for the job ran off, he better not warn the city about tomorrow. Im not entirely sure if he even finished wiring the bombs or not on the east bridge. Perhaps we should focus our attack towards that way just in case" The leader sighed "Man, all these months of planning and work could of been ruined by a no buddy"

"Dont worry boss! Tomorrow the city will fall, and we will show the world and that stupid man just who they are dealing with!" Aizawa clenched his first as the villains laughed. Tomorrow the city will be attacked, and no one had any idea of the upcoming attack! As much as he thought, he couldn't understand why the hell his students had to be killed, and put threw hell for!

"How were things here? All the devices work on the brats?" Brats? They must be talking about his brats!

Aizawa heard a long sigh from Crimson, who was out of his view "worked for most, that invisible girl probably doesn't need it! She could probably put the Hero Killer Stain to shame! But that green hair brat and the half white and red one are showing signs that it may not work on them for long. Even though they have died seven times from us trying to break them, their both stubborn as hell"

"If their quirks weren't so strong I would just kill them off, but can you picture Endeavors face when his own son tries to kill him! Or when All Might is forced to kill his favourite student!" The laugh the leader released sent chills threw Aizawa. His students were alive, but not for long. He had to get them out before they left to attack the city! He refused to allow his students to be branded as villains! They weren't given any choice in this matter, Aizawa worried about the 'device' the men talked about.

"Oh yah! How did killing the resistance go Boss?" Aizawa watched as the Mohawk villain sat up, the same haunting smile on his face that he had as he electrocuted his students around the wooden table.

"It went amazing! Watching that building explode was better than I could of imagined! Watching their faces as they realized what was about to happen right before it did! It was beautiful! There is no way those brats survived that!" Aizawa wanted to throw up, he new exactly what he was talking about. He refused to believe Uraraka and who ever else was with her were killed. One thing caught his attention, he called the kids the resistance. Does that mean they have been fighting back all this time and Aizawa never knew? He knew Uraraka was hiding something, but never in his life would he imagine it was this big!

The sound of feet running towards him snapped him out of his thought, turning towards the sound as it came closer. Who ever it was running towards him had yet to turn the corner into his hallway, he let go of the door and ran back to the door across from the villains. He slipped into the room just as a speeding villain ran straight into where the leader and Crimson were "Boss! We detected an intruder inside the facility!"

"WHAT!?" Aizawa heard the boss clearly, his heart began to race, they new he was here. Dammit! He couldn't just abandon his students, but he had lost his element of surprise. He heard three pairs of shoes enter the hallway "Scout out the entire building! I want this intruder found and to pay! You find the intruder you bring them to me got it!?"

"Yes sir!" Out of no where a explosion erupted somewhere within the facility, making the ground shake. A loud alarm suddenly blared threw out the entire building. Aizawa heard the lead villain curse loudly before taking off running towards the explosion "Protect the weapons at all cost! Get them loaded into the trucks and out of here!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

With each room Uraraka and Bakugou checked, their hope was falling fast. They had to of checked over fifty rooms by now, they haven't come across any sight of their classmates. It was as if the building had already been abandoned, but they couldn't think like that. They had to stay positive and keep the mindset that they would find their friends alive.

Uraraka opened what felt like the five hundredth door. She scanned the room quickly, just seeing more boxes of storage. Her eyes scanned over two pairs of fear filled eyes before she closed the door and went to run to the next room. She stopped mid run as her heart fell at the realization. She turned and burst back into the room, staring at the corner she saw the eyes.

A girl who couldn't be older than five years old sat in the corner, holding a one year old baby close to her. Both children were dressed in filthy pajamas, dirt on their faces. Uraraka stuck her head out into the hall "Bakugou I found something!" She whispered loud as she saw the blonde entering another room. He ran over to her fast, both entering the room and closing the door.

Uraraka made her way over to the little ones, making sure she walked slow to not spook them anymore. "Hey its ok, your safe now. We aren't going to hurt you I promise!" Bakugou kept his back against the door, his head turned and ear pressed against the door to listen for anyone coming towards them. Uraraka smiled and kneeled in front of both girls "Can you tell me your names? My name is Ochako Uraraka! And that grumpy looking guy is Katsuki Bakugou, he may look scary but he is really nice!"

The oldest little girl held her sister close to her the best she could, they were near the same size so it was rather hard for her "M- my names Mai... And this is my baby sister Lin. Are you both Heroes?" Uraraka smiles and nods her head "Yep! Everything is going to be ok now, were gonna take you home to your mommy and daddy!" Mai lit up at that, a large toothless smile spreading across her face.

Uraraka stood up and turned to Bakugou "You carry Lin, with your broken wrist you cant strain it. Ill carry Mai on my back" Bakugou turned towards her, a stern look on his face "We cant just carry them around with us! They will get in our way!"

"But if we leave them here they could be killed! Were heroes Bakugou we serve and protect the innocent" Bakugou looked down at the small girls who sat in the corner, mentally making sure he doesn't glare and scare them. Last thing they need is two crying babies in enemy territory. "Do you really think we can handle carrying them around and save our classmates at the same time? Think with your brain on this Pink Cheeks!"

"I am thinking Bakugou! We dont have a choice! Want me to tie Lin in your hoodie so you dont have to hold her? I can rip off your sleeves and use them to strap her to you" Bakugou let out a large sigh before taking off his hoodie and ripping off the sleeves "They better not get us caught!"

Uraraka happily took the sleeves, smiling "They wont! Thank you Bakugou!" Tying the sleeves together she made her way over to the girls once more "You both need to stay as quiet as possible ok?" Mai nodded and handed Lin over, Uraraka set her on Bakugous back and tied the sleeves around them both tightly. Bakugou slipped his hoodie back on over the both of them, the only evidence of the baby on his back being her brown hair peeking our from his neck as large brown eyes looked over his shoulder.

Bakugou helped Uraraka get Mai onto her back, doing the same with her hoodie sleeves. Uraraka slipped her hoodie over the both of them. Surprisingly the small girl didnt weigh much, which Uraraka was thankful for "You ok back there Mai?" The little girl gave a sharp nod, holding onto Urarakas shoulders. "Remember you need to be extra quiet so we dont get seen! Can you be a brave girl for me?" Another sharp nod from the small girl was enough for Uraraka.

She made her way over to Bakugous side, who had his hand up behind his head where Lin happily sucked and chewed on his fingers. He looked at Uraraka and gave a small nod before entering the hall. Room after room they checked, not coming up with anything. Turning around a corner they both saw at the same time a door with much brighter lights on the other side. Bakugou reached it first, slowly cracking the door open and peeking threw.

Bright white walls and bright lights were on the other side. It was like a brand new building compared to what they have searched so far, Bakugou waved for Uraraka to come threw as they made their way down the hall. Each door had a small thin window on it, which made them scouting each room a lot easier. Bakugou would never admit out loud, but he was rather surprised both of the babies were staying quiet. The one on his back had fallen asleep, a death grip on Bakugous pinky to keep it in her mouth.

Uraraka checked threw each window they passed, each room was cleared out entirely. Not even a single sheet of paper was inside any of the rooms. Uraraka turned around a corner, looking to the right hall not noticing the villain that was walking down the left hall. Just as the villain brought out a knife, Bakugou ran and jump kicked the villain in the face, knocking him out cold "Jesus fuck Pink Cheeks! Keep your fuckin eyes open!"

Uraraka stared at the unconscious villain "It was a accident Bakugou! Im sorry..." Bakugou grabbed the villains ankle, dragging him into one of the empty rooms and locking the door from the outside "Be more careful for now on! Their gonna realize their buddies missing sooner rather than later!" Uraraka nodded, guilt filling her chest. Bakugou didn't like seeing her so torn, so he ruffled her hair with his free hand "Deku would kill me if I let your dumb ass get hurt" Uraraka smiled lightly and nodded "Thanks..."

They went the way the villain came from, searching room after room. Uraraka opened a door the same time a villain was, both stared wide eyed at each other before Uraraka grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards her. Once his head came near the door frame she slammed the door over and over on his head till he fell limp to the ground. She kicked his body back into the room he was leaving, noticing it had a door that lead to another set of hallways.

Bakugou came up beside her, kicking the unconscious villain in the stomach "Good job Pink Cheeks, But at this rate we will never find anyone in time" Uraraka nodded in agreement, It was taking way to long to search the entire building. What other choice did they have? If the villains found out they were inside they would come barreling down on them.

Urarakas eyes grew wide as an idea popped into her head "I think I know a way to speed up the rescue! We blow up the building!" Bakugou looked at her like she was nuts, so Uraraka continued "If we blow up the building we just came from, where we know no one is, the villains would run where?"

Bakugou snorted "Straight to us to kill our asses!" Uraraka nodded "Yes, but they wouldn't leave our friends unguarded either knowing someone else is here!" His eyes grew as he realized what she was getting at "If we set off bombs, half would go running there while the others would lead us right to everyone." He smirked "Now thats thinking with your brain Pink Cheeks! Only one thing, I cant use my quirk so how are we going to set off a explosion?"

Uraraka laughed lightly, scratching her cheek "I didn't think that far, maybe set fire to the furnace room we passed by?" Bakugou was in deep thought, before nodding "I think we can manage that, only thing is will we be able to run fast enough away from the explosion without being caught? If it was just us it wouldn't matter, but the babies could get scared and start crying"

Mai perked her head up, peeking over Urarakas shoulder cheeks flared in a pout "Im not a baby, im four years old!" Bakugou looked towards the child "Still a baby in my eyes" Uraraka turned towards her, trying to get Mai to see her smile "Dont worry Mai, he doesn't mean that. Your a big girl!" Mai smiled and nodded, shrinking back into Urarakas back. Bakugou stared at his free palm, focusing his energy into it trying to cause even a small spark.

Uraraka placed her hand gently on his "Dont push yourself, come on we have a explosion to cause!" Bakugou nodded, lowering his hand and turning back to the direction they came from "Your crazy plan better work! Or else were all dead!"

They made their way to the boiler room, looking at all the oxygen tanks piled against one of the walls. They lined them up like domino's, leading straight to the giant gas tank surrounded by the furnaces. They could safely cause a chain reaction with the smaller tanks leading to the big stuff, both hopping by the time it reached the end they would be far enough. Uraraka searched the villains they had taken down so far, thankfully finding a lighter in one of their pockets. Bakugou took the very knife the villain tried to use against Uraraka, standing in front of the tank that was at the beginning of the line.

He looked towards Uraraka "You ready?" Uraraka nodded, smiling and starting the lighter "Lets light this fucker up!" Bakugou laughed at her excuse of a swear, the word sounding so strange coming from her. Bakugou stabbed the tank with the knife, removing it and grabbing Uraraka by the wrist as they began running down the hall away from the tanks. Uraraka turned to face it, starting the lighter and throwing it towards the tanks.

The flames shot from the oxygen tank as soon as the lighter reached the gas, as Uraraka and Bakugou ran around the corner the tank erupted, followed by many small explosions that began to shake the ground. Running for their lives they ran straight into a villain, Bakugou using the knife and stabbing him in the throat as they ran by. The villain began screaming after them, pulling out his gun and aiming it at them as they reached the end of the hall.

The explosion from the large tank and furnaces caused a massive shake of the building, causing all in the hall to tumble to their knees. Bakugou kept running, tightening his grip on Urarakas wrist as they continued running. They flames shot down the halls, reaching the villain in no time engulfing him in orange and grey.

Uraraka felt the heat catching up to them as Bakugou suddenly took a sharp turn into a room and pulled her to the floor against the wall. Bakugou jumped on top of Uraraka, who wrapped her arms around him to protect Lins head. The heat was like nothing they ever felt before. As quickly as the heat came, it was gone just as fast. Unwrapping her arms, Uraraka sat up trying to catch her breath. Bakugou, doing the same right beside her reached and pulled down the back of Urarakas sweater, making sure Mai was ok. The little girl was shaking, holding her hands to her mouth with her eyes closed tightly. The tears pored down the poor girls dirty cheeks.

"Shes good" he said roughly, throat sore from breathing heavy. He gently patted the small girls back before leaning forwards, letting Uraraka check on Lin. Uraraka smiled at the confused look on the babies face, stroking the babies thin hair till she fell back asleep "She's good to, already back asleep" Bakugou nodded before turning his gaze to Urarakas leg brace "Your knee is bleeding, the brace must not be good for running".

Uraraka looked at her leg, examining the brace "I dont even feel it, must be the adrenaline. It could of been a lot worse if it wasnt for you Bakugou" He only nodded in reply before resting his head sideways on the wall "We need to keep moving, think you can walk?" Uraraka forced herself to her feet "Yep, and you?" He gave a sharp nod as he got back on his feet. As soon as they were both standing a ear piercing siren goes off threw out the building.

Taking that as their sign to get moving, they both begin hoping room to room down the hall, avoiding any villains that run past. Bakugou gripped Urarakas wrist once again, feeling better knowing shes near. Magically they avoided any detection as they kept running. Soon they noticed the villains that past were heading a different direction, one that was away from the blast they made.

"They must be that way, come on we have to hurry" Uraraka nodded in agreement, following Bakugous lead closely. Creeping down one of the hallways, the sirens loud in their ears, neither of them heard as Crimson Blood himself came up fast behind them. With a swift kick to her bad leg, Uraraka was sent to the floor hard nearly dragging Bakugou with her.

Bakugou turned around fast enough to just barely dodge a blade, still glazing his cheek drawing blood "So the resistance lived after all, boss isn't going to be to happy to know you two are the intruder!" Bakugou pulled out his knife, just barely missing the villains throat. Crimson jumped back, smirking as Uraraka got back to her feet shaky, cursing mentally at him. Of course he would aim for her weak leg. "I love the look in both your eyes! Very villainy!" Uraraka brought her firsts up, preparing herself for this fight.

Crimsons smile grew, bringing out yet another blade. He could easily snap his fingers and knock them out, but where is the fun in that? Plus with how loud the sirens were his quirk was pretty much useless. Bakugou was first to act, jumping past Uraraka and charging at the villain. waiting last moment before he reached the enemy he dropped down to the floor, kicking the mans legs out from under him. Not expecting that, Crimson has swung his one knife towards where Bakugou once was. On his way down he easily caught himself and spun around on one hand, landing a kick to Bakugous cut cheek.

Uraraka jumped over her tumbling friend, grabbing his knife which fell from his hand. She landed a solid stab to his back shoulder as he was spun back to her and Bakugou. He let out a scream as she removed the blade. Crimson brought his elbow hack hard, landing a solid blow into her stomach. Uraraka stumbled back, fighting threw the pain. As she goes to leap at him again the villain had gotten to his feet, grabbing the collar of her shirt and throwing her into the wall.

Uraraka took the blow against the wall to the face, making sure Mai who was attached to her back was un-injured. The villain twisted her wrist, forcing her to drop the knife and pilling her arms against Mai. He was cautious of her hands, making sure she couldn't use her quirk on him "That fucking hurt you bitch, im gonna make sure you suffer for it!" He brought one of his blades down onto her shoulder, the same spot she stabbed on his back.

Bakugou was having trouble registering anything, the ringing in his ears so loud it blocked out the sirens going off all around them. The cut on his cheek ripped open more thanks to the kick, his blurry vision focused on the blood pooling from his cheek. The next thing he came aware of was Urarakas pain filled scream.

That single scream brought him back to reality, he forced himself up to his feet and looked to where the villain had her pinned, knife still in-bedded within her back. The sight of Urarakas back bleeding, the sound of her screaming in pain, the sound of the villains laugh. Bakugou felt a familiar crackle build up into his good hand, as if in slow motion the villain turned his gaze to him. Crimsons eyes widened as sparks began to go off within the blondes palm right before a massive explosion went off.

Uraraka felt the grip loosen on her right before the explosions went off, quickly she freed her arms and activated her quirk on the villain. Pushing him away from her and dropping to her side with Mai towards the wall for extra protection. She covered her head as the familiar heat surrounded her.

She couldn't help but smile as the explosions went off above her, Bakugou had finally gained his quirk back! As always the blonde had perfect timing! But who was really surprised? Bakugou praised himself as always being perfect!

* * *

 **Hope I didnt butcher any of those fight scenes! As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove~**


	11. Chapter 11

Bakugous arm shook in pain, the muscles inside tender after not using his quirk for so long. He stared at what was once a pure white hallway, now black and grey from his explosions. At the end of the hall was the still smoking body of the villain Crimson Blood. The hall was smoking lightly, the smell of a burning corpse horrendous. Bakugou forgot the amazing feeling of release his quirk brought him, guess he just needed something worth risking excruciating pain for to reactivate his quirk.

Uraraka sat up on the floor, gripping her injured shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to Mai, who was sobbing into her back "Mai are you ok? Are you injured at all?" Uraraka felt the trembling girl shake her head, making her sigh in relief. The crying girls small voice came from behind her, breaking her heart "Y- your hurt... Are you going to die?..."

She forced a smile on her face, feeling exhaustion take over. How she wanted to head home, crawl into her warm bed, and fall asleep. She shook her head "Its going to take a lot more than that to kill me sweetie!" Mai calmed down lightly after hearing this, curling back into Urarakas back forcing her tears to stop.

Bakugou hearing a small whimper he turned his attention to the now teary baby on his back "Hey, shh your fine dont cry" He slowly bounced himself up and down, trying to calm her down. He made his way to beside Uraraka "You both ok Pink Cheeks?" Uraraka nodded, forcing herself up onto shaky legs "yeah, just a stab to the shoulder, would of been a lot worse if it wasn't for you, thank you for saving me. I can deal with this pain" She looked down to her leg brace, physically flinching at the sight of the metal bent the wrong way thanks to the kick.

Bakugou followed her eyes, noticing what made her so uneasy. He knelt down in front of it "You focus on calming the baby while I bend it back ok?" It sounded simple enough, however the metal was screwed into Urarakas bone. Any movement the wrong way pulled on the bone, which could be very painful. Uraraka nodded lightly, forcing her shaking hands to stroke Lins brown hair. She bit down on the collar of her shirt as she felt the metal being bent back into shape. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting the pain. By the time he was finished Uraraka was ready to hurl from the pain.

Bakugou stood up straight, face to face to Uraraka "You gonna make it?" Uraraka smirked, opening her eyes. Brown stared into red "Even if I couldn't, I wouldn't have the choice. Their going to notice dick head missing and come looking. We need to find everyone and fast" Bakugou nodded, reaching back with his good hand to give the baby something to chew one and stay quiet "He was coming this way, which means were on the right track".

They both took off running, Bakugou noticed Uraraka was slower than before and couldn't stop the worry from bubbling in his gut. He noticed her super bad ass fighting gloves were burned lightly, revealing red burned skin. He glared forward, next villain they came across will get all his built up anger over hurting her. And man was there a lot!

Turning a corner, they came face to face with two rather large double doors. Bakugou felt his chest tighten, he had seen these doors before. "I know this place, I've been here before" Uraraka looked at her friend, before going threw the doors first. Her breath hitched as she walked onto a very familiar white bridge. Looking over the edge, she saw the very spikes her friends all fell and died on. Both her and Bakugou felt sick as they spotted the rusted brown spots on some of the spikes. The blood and evidence of their classmates staring them in the face.

The sound of a clap paralyzed them both, it was the same clap they heard after Bakugou blew up Crimson while around that table. It was the last thing they heard before the electricity hit them. They turned slowly to see the Mohawk villain smiling at the other end of the long bridge "I cant believe my eyes! You two shits just wont stay dead will you!?"

Bakugou glared as he tightened his fists, turning to face the man who caused them all so much pain "your gonna regret ever choosing to fuck with us asshole!" Uraraka turned to face him as well, bringing her fists up preparing for a fight as well. The villain could only laugh "oh, am I suppose to be scared? Your just two little brats! The hell are you able to do!?"

Bakugou brought his hand up, aiming it towards the villain "Wanna find out you fucker? Tell us where the hell our classmates are! Or I'll blow you off this planet so fast you wont have time to blink!" Uraraka bit her lip, hoping Bakugou realizes they were on a bridge above spikes. If he blew the villain most likely the bridge would collapse, sending them into the awaiting spikes.

The villain laughed bringing his hand up "By now they are far from this place, all nice and ready for tomorrow!" Both their hearts dropped, they were to late? Their friends were already long gone from the building. It was possible the villain was lying, but it would be the first. Seeing red, Bakugou raised his hand aiming it at the roof "MOTHER FUCKER!"

The explosion destroyed the roof, sending debree raining onto the Mohawk villain. He rolled out of the way of the destruction just as in made contact with the bridge. He set his hands on the bridge and shot lightning bolts similar to Kaminari's quirk straight towards them. Bakugou wrapped a arm around Uraraka and blasted themselves off the bridge as the bolts reached where they once were. Uraraka used her quirk to make Bakugou float, making it easier for the blonde to maneuver around in the air.

Once above the villain he released one of his mega blasts straight at the villain. It was the same blast he used at the sports festival and at All Might during his and Deku's test. The blast was so large and destructive, it destroyed many of the spikes giving them a safe place to land. Setting Uraraka down she released him from her quirk, turning her gaze to the large cloud of dust and debree "It couldn't of been that easy..."

A tiny voice screamed from Urarakas back, catching the teens attention fast "Above us!" They both jumped out of the way as a rain of lightning pored onto the spot they just were. Mid air from jumping away, Bakugou was suddenly blasted away by the ground beneath him erupting.

"Bakugou!" Uraraka landed on her feet just as the villain appeared, punching her in the ear sending her tumbling away from him. Bakugou made it to his knee, catching a good view as she was sent rolling. He screamed for her as the ground shook, looking up he barely missed a large part of what was left of the bridge above. Suddenly the entire half of the bridge fell, burying him in a concrete prison.

Uraraka got back to her feet in time to dodge another hard punch to the head. She grabbed a long part of the bridge, using her quirk to turn it into a large bat. With a heavy swing she made the mohawk villain fling into the far wall with a big bang. She released the wall and made a bolt to Bakugou, using her quirk to clear away the debree "Bakugou! Lin! Hang in there! Bakugou!"

Panicked for her friend, Uraraka didn't realize the villain had recovered fast, and was on a fast sprint heading right towards her. The villain lifted his hands, prepared to shoot his remaining bolts to the unsuspecting girl.

But nothing left his hands.

The villain stopped his run, staring at his hands shocked before realizing what happened. Turning his gaze up he met the glare of one seriously pissed off Eraserhead "Looks like a new player just joined the game!" Startled by how close the voice was, Uraraka spun around eyes wide. However when her gaze followed her attackers, tears filled her eyes and a wobbly smile filled her face.

"Aizawa!"

* * *

Aizawa felt another explosion go off, this time it was much closer. He originally thought he was the intruder the villains were hunting, but came to the conclusion someone else was inside. Who ever it was they were sure making their presence known!

Aizawa ran down a hall, in the corner of his eye something black caught his eye. He turned to face a still smoking body, making his way over to it. He recognized the blades in his burned hands, shock consuming him. There was no doubt in his mind this was once Crimson Blood, now just a smoking pile of ash. Aizawa could only think of one person with the power to do this, but he was suppose to be dead from the building explosion earlier that day.

Following the damage of the blast, Aizawa found only half the hall was burned. What ever, _who_ ever caused this was long gone from the spot the burned walls stopped. Aizawa heard a distant scream followed by another large blast. He turned towards the sound and began running straight towards it. He turned the corner and saw glass double doors, the other side completely grey from the dust and smoke. He covered his mouth and went threw the doors, nearly falling off the tiny ledge the bridge had left which lead straight to sharp metal spikes.

"Bakugou! Lin! Hang in there! Bakugou!"

Aizawas gaze snapped to the all to familiar voice, eyes catching sight of the brown haired girl as she dug threw what remained of what he guessed a bridged walkway. To his horror he saw the mohawk villain charging at her, arms out prepared to blast her to the next life. Before Aizawa registered what he did, for the first time since the bus accident he used his quirk. He took away the mans quirk just as he was about to end the unsuspecting girl.

The villain seemed shocked, before quickly turning and staring at Aizawa. A large smile suddenly spread across his face "Looks like a new player just joined the game!" Aizawa watched Uraraka spin around, blood running from one of her ears. The sight of bright red against her pale skin made Aizawa angry beyond words. He saw the same smile she had when All Might showed up to USJ just in time on her face.

"Aizawa!"

Aizawa watched as the pile of debree suddenly burst into flames, sending the debree flying in every direction. Dusty blonde hair emerged from the smoke, helping Uraraka to her feet. Aizawa couldn't hear what he was telling her, but when Uraraka pointed up at him Aizawa saw the familiar burning red eyes of his student stare up at him. His left cheek was bleeding Aizawa could see, the blood smudged reaching his ear.

The same red eyes turned his gaze back to the villain in time to blast him away from them both. Uraraka made a large debree float and threw it towards Aizawa, smashing it into the wall causing it to land just under him. Aizawa caught on and jumped on as Uraraka released it, sending it crashing onto the spikes. Aizawa held on for dear life as the spikes broke under him. As he reached the ground, his eyes closed from the dust releasing the villain from his quirk.

The villain instantly shot lightning bolts at the teenagers, who both dodged with ease. Uraraka caused more debree to float, whipping them with all her might towards the villain. Bakugou aimed explosion after explosion at the villain, trying to take his sight of them away. The villain was on the run, dodging each blast barely. Bakugou wasn't going to ease up on him and give him a chance to fight back.

Uraraka ran to Aizawa, who climbed off his platform onto the ground "Aizawa what are you doing here!? How did you find out about this place?"

Aizawas glare forced her to a stop. His breath hitched at the sight of her, blood trailing from her ear. Under all the dust and dark ash from the explosions he could tell the corner of her mouth and cheek were bruised, even scraped lightly. The way she held her one shoulder tensely let Aizawa know it was injured as well, the weight of what he guessed a backpack under her hoodie probably not helping. By the fact she refused to put any weight on her bad leg also spoke volumes. In conclusion, she was in no shape to be fighting right now!

"How did I find this place!? I should be the one asking you that! How long have you both been here? Where is Jiro?"

Uraraka looked towards Bakugou as a blasts started growing closer to them "Jiros safe, shes watching over the others at UA. Now isn't the time for talking, we have to get out of here and track down the trucks that has everyone in it!" She looked around the walls, trying to find a way out of the hole they were in. She then took off running away from Aizawa, who screamed in protest but was cut off from her as a explosion went off.

Bakugou landed near Aizawa, never taking his eyes off the villain "Oi! Make yourself useful you shitty teacher and protect her! Get us a way out of this fucking mess before the others show up!" He shot another blast at the villain, his arms shaking from over use of his muscles. If his injured wrist wasn't broken before, it was sure shattered now!

Aizawa glared at his student "No way are you telling me what to do!" Bakugou turned to face him, glaring before his eyes widened and tackled the teacher down to the ground. On the way to the ground Aizawa saw the giant fist of fire that landed right where he was standing. Bakugou breathed heavy as he forced himself up to his shaky feet

"Great, back ups arrived"

Uraraka ran to one of the walls Bakugou blew up, collecting as many debree to float as she could. If it was just her and Bakugou, she could easily make him float and he carry her up to the door they entered. But now Aizawa was there, which caused their escape plan problems. Uraraka barely dodged a fire fist as it came smoking towards her.

Turning to face the new threat, she barely had time to dodge yet another fist of fire. The man responsible standing between her and the others both fists raised and aimed at each group "Why don't we all just calm down and settle this like adults?"

Bakugou snorted before raising his own hands, palms sparking "Where the fuck do you see any adults here?"

Uraraka stood straight, fighting the pain in her leg that begged her to give it a break. The Mohawk villain walked towards the new man, wiping the dust from his cloths "Took you long enough to get here"

The new guy simply shrugged "We had a issue up above, which may become a bigger problem with the plan"

Mohawk simply groaned "How much bigger?"

The door above them all erupted in a explosion of fire, flames covering the air above themselves and the spikes that still stand. The wall in which the doorway was in was nothing but burned cement, crumbing by the second.

Bakugou took the distraction as a opening, sending off one of his biggest explosions yet at the villains "Pink Cheeks let's go!" He ran to the now crumbling wall as he yelled, silently annoyed when his old teacher followed closely behind.

Uraraka seemed to know the plan when they all reached the wall "Aizawa your up first!"

Before the ex teacher could get a word out, Uraraka touched his shoulder activating her quirk. Bakugou grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw the man much like he would throw the ball during the fitness tests in school. He couldn't hide the proud smirk as the man let out a surprised scream. Both teens watched the man shoot threw the doorway, once threw Uraraka released her quirk.

A fist made of fire blew both teens apart from each other, both skidding on their sides "Oh no, no way in hell are you getting away that easily"

Her body protested, screaming for her to stay down. But Uraraka forced herself onto her shaky legs, pushing the pain out of her mind. She could hear the tiny sobs behind her, the poor four year old terrified. With a shaky arm she patted the small girls shoulder "It's going to be ok Mai, you'll be home soon ok?" She felt the tiny nod the girl gave against her back.

"Should you be patting yourself on the back so soon sweetie?" The fire villain sang, walking closer. Uraraka stole a glance to her comrade, worry bubbling up when she realized he wasn't getting up. Wasn't moving.

Leaning down she activated her quirk, before the villain could register what was happening a rather large part of debree was flying at him. Uraraka ran to the blonde, the burn covering his arm evidence he wasn't as lucky as her in dodging the flames. His red eyes remained closed even as she shook him "Bakugou come on this is no time for a nap!"

Another explosion erupted above her, looking up just as Aizawa dodges another wave of flames. With what strength she had left she activated her quirk on Bakugou "AIZAWA CATCH!" She launched the unconscious boy at the shocked man, nearly knocking him out of the opening in the wall.

Aizawa caught the boy with ease, turning down to face the pit which now held Uraraka alone with two highly dangerous villains. He was currently stopping the electric quirk, but that left those stupid fists of fire. Each fist launched itched closer and closer towards the brown haired girl, who was currently running around dodging fire and lifting parts of the bridge with her quirk.

The entire building began to rumble as more explosions went off somewhere within the building, The entire facility was going to crumble any second. In all his years of being a pro hero, never had Aizawa felt this helpless. Never would he imagine holding one of his suppose-to-be-dead, now just unconscious, students in his arm bleeding from multiple wounds, while watching another fight villains on her own.

Something burst past him, at first he believed it to be another wall of flames, but this time there was something solid within those flames. The entire pit below erupted within flames, the already weak floor giving and caving into a dark abyss. Smoke and flames filled the overly large room, Aizawa covering bakugou to shield him from the raising flames. Strangely enough the flame never touch either of them, almost as if they were avoiding them.

Out of the smoke shot up Uraraka, jumping from one floating stone to the next. Jumping from the last stone she tumbles into the hallway leading out of the now caved in room. Coughs erupted from the small crumpled form, snapping Aizawa from his shock.

The man threw the sleeping form across his shoulder as he made his way to his other student, picking her up and laying her on his other shoulder before he began running threw the now burned hallways. Some places were still on fire, while others were nothing but dust. Coughing from the smoke, the older man ran threw thick smoke in search of a way out the building.

After what felt like running for hours, their freedom was finally in sight. The building around them began to fall just as he ran threw a hole in the wall to freedom. The tired man kept running threw the grass till he no longer could, collapsing onto the ground sending his students to the ground with him. Uraraka groaned and sat up, coughing out the smoke from her lungs. She watched as the entire building they were just in crumbled to a pile of dust and flames.

Aizawa watched as well, breathing heavy and coughing occasionally. His head pounded painfully, his still healing injury seeking revenge. Both of them watched in silence as the dark smoke rose into the night sky, in awe and shock that they made it out alive. The silence was broken by a small whimper from Bakugou.

Uraraka gasped before crawling over to her friend, who thankfully landed on his side "It's ok Lin your safe!" Aizawa watched, in what started as concern and curiosity, quickly turned to shock and horror as Uraraka untangled a baby from Bakugou's back, pulling the small girl close calming the now crying child down.

What Aizawa assumed was a backpack attached to Uraraka's back, began to move before another small face popped up behind the older girls shoulder and looked around "Is it safe now?" Uraraka set Lin down in front of Bakugou, helping Mai off her back and out of her bunnyhug "Its safe now, you were both very brave!"

The small girl smiled, before noticing Bakugou "Is he dead?"

The blonde boy grumbled "Sure feels like it..."

Uraraka helped the boy sit up as he looked around, until red eyes locked with dark eyes "Why the fuck are you here?" Uraraka smacked his uninjured shoulder, which really caused the blonde to explode "No! Don't defend him! He hasn't helped anyone in months, and when we finally have a chance it all goes to hell and he's just magically involved when it does!?"

Aizawa glared at the boy "What do you think I've been doing for these past three months? Any second I could I was looking for you all! We knew you were all alive-"

"And you just let us stay in that hell whole!? You didn't even try to find us!?"

"We searched everywhere! We wouldn't stop searching till we found you guys!"

Uraraka turned to the building, seeing something threw the smoke "Guys..."

Bakugou was beyond pissed, completely blocked out anything around him beside the man who pisses him off "Bull shit! You've been enjoying the good life while everyone suffered! You have no idea how broken everyone is! Asui is like a empty doll!"

"Guys! Shut up for a second!"

Aizawa felt his fist clench, staring at the fuming boy "Why the hell didn't either of you come to us for help? To me for help? You could of trusted me!"

"Yeah trusted you to get everyone killed!"

"GUYS!" Uraraka's desperate cry out snapped both arguing men out of their fight, turning to her in time to see a very familiar figure emerge out of the thick smoke heading straight towards them.

The figure staggered lightly, barely capable of staying on his feet. By the time he reached hearing distance of the shock stunned group, the young boy raised his shaking right hand in a wave like gesture. He looked very different, being littered with white scars of all kinds as well as fresh wounds. His entire left arm was one large nasty burn, which he hugged to his chest to help with the pain.

No matter how much time has passed, no matter how many scars and injuries, or how much weight he lost, the signature split red and white hair, as well as two different colours of eyes would always be a dead give away of his identity. The boy collapsed unconscious onto the ground as suddenly as he had appeared.

* * *

 **H- hey everyone! Been a while ey? I'm so so sorry for the wait, I really didn't mean to abandon this story! Half of this chapter was already written months ago, so the writing style may be different half way threw. If anyone is still here from all those months ago, thanks for sticking around! Your truly amazing! And welcome to anyone new!**

 **~DekuLove~**


End file.
